obsesion
by marcosevr97
Summary: algo en el joven elsword esta cambiando desde que su hermana elesis comienza a salir con raven... se siente celoso...y rena le ayudara a completar un plan para separarlo...pero que pasa si elsword pone una mano donde no debe y todos no le permitirían encontrar a elesis...elswordxelesis (incesto) elesisxraven...rate T por el momento ewe
1. Chapter 1

**Marcos: holaaa n_n aquí estoy con un nuevo fic de elsword llamado obsecion –w-**

**Elsword: O_O**

**Elesis:O_O**

**Marcos:bueno quiero decir que elsword no me pertence solo sou un fan haciendo una historia de este gran juego -w- bueno a leer y aquí las clases**

**Elsword: lord knight**

**Elesis: grand master**

**Raven: blade master**

**Rena: wind sneaker**

**Aisha: dimension witch**

**Ara: asura**

**Eve: code battle seraph**

**Add: mastermind**

**Chung : tactical trooper**

Capitulo 1: ¿Primeros celos?

PoV: elsword sieghart

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá, pasando un canal tras otro…con cara de aburrimiento. ¿Quién no iba a aburrirse viendo todas esas cosas? Era todo un rollo…bostecé sin poder evitarlo. Como siguiera todo así iba a dormirme y tan solo eran las 6 de la tarde. ¿Cómo estaría pasándoselo mi querida hermanita? Esperaba que bien puesto que me dijo que disfrutaría por mi. Maldito resfriado… ¬¬

- ¡Aaahh, me aburro, me aburro! ._. - me tiré en el sofá soltando un gran suspiro y me quedé mirando el techo con las manos en la nuca. – Que tarde mas larga… - murmuré.

No sé que pasó después ya que mis ojos poco a poco empezaron a pesar como si fueran piedras y me vencieron. Sí. Mis ojos me ganaron ¬¬.

Un ruido fue lo que me despertó y al abrir mis ojos rojos pude ver como mi hermana mayor estaba tapándome con la manta. Conforme me vio despertarme sonrió y rió con un poco de vergüenza, seguramente porque pensaría que me habría despertado…aunque no iba mal encaminada, pero poco me importaba.

Elesis:Siento haberte despertado, eslword… - se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, llevo durmiendo… - miré la hora y vi que eran las 11.

- Las 11, que tarde o.o. Espera… ¿Las 11? Miré de arriba abajo a elesis y luego le miré de forma acusadora y con una mano en el mentón…

- ¿Acabas de llegar, elesis? – pregunté de forma inocente, soy tan bueno a veces… :3

Elesis:- Ehm…pues si es que nos entretuvimos un poco, ya sabes como es eso de ir a dar una vuelta, ir al cine…luego ir a cenar…

- Si, claro que lo sé… ^^- dije con una sonrisa feliz, aunque segundos después la fulminé. - ¿Con quien fuiste a cenar? ¬¬ ¿Qué horas son estas? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo, eh?

- ¡Pero bueno, papá, déjese de preocupar! ¬¬ Estoy en casita a salvo, no hay de que preocuparse ¿no? Y ya te dije con quien iba. Estábamos raven. – ese nombre me hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda. – ara, chung y rena. – contaba con los dedos.

- chung me da mas miedo… - murmuré por lo bajo con cara de –w-

Elesis:- ¿Decías algo?

- ¡No nada, nada! ¿Y como lo pasasteis? – pregunté cediéndole el paso al sofá y ella sentándose a mi lado.

Me tocó la frente. Típico en ella, para comprobar si la fiebre había bajado, y parecía que sí puesto que su mirada y aquella sonrisa tan dulce lo decía todo. Le devolví la sonrisa y me recosté un poco abrazándola. Llevaba todo el día sin verla y la había echado de menos… u/u

Elesis:- ¿Has cenado ya?

- No, estaba esperándote pero me quede dormido…

Elesis:- Ya lo he visto ¿qué harías sin mi, hermanito?

-¡Cállate! – refunfuñé ruborizado y ladeando la cabeza para no mirarla.

Elesis:- ¿Te hago la cena, hermanito~? – preguntó de esa forma que me hacía sentir el niño pequeño de la casa…cosa que odiaba y ella lo sabía por lo que la miré bastante mal.

- ¡No me llames hermanito!

Elesis:- ¿Y eso que más da? Soy mayor que tu. – me sacó la lengua y yo me irrité tirándome de los pelos.

- ¡ahhh porque tube que ser el menor! – exclamé mientras ella se reía de mi.

De repente, noté como unos labios muy cálidos tocaban mi mejilla y eso me hizo ruborizarme un poco. ¿Por qué últimamente cuando mi hermana se acercaba tanto a mí mi corazón latía más rápido que de normal? Era una sensación un tanto extraña…pero era tan agradable y me gustaba tanto que deseaba que me diera más besos de esos y se acercara más a mí de lo normal…sería la fraternidad, seguro que sería eso.

"Ah…me gusta que me bese u/u seré tonto"

Elesis:- No te preocupes, siempre serás mi queridito hermano pequeño…pequeñín – dijo revolviéndome mi cabeza.

Mis ojos de estar *O* pasaron a estar ¬_¬ y le sacó la lengua apartándome y cruzándome de brazos. Podía ser tan mala a veces… TwT y eso que no se daba cuenta de que fastidiaba los momentos en los que yo pensaba cosas, cosas raras, pero cosas bonitas al fin y al cabo ¿o no?

- Creo que estar enfermo me hace tener demasiados cambios de humores ¬¬

Elesis:- Eso lo tienes todos los días, estés o no enfermo, her-ma-ni-to. – dijo moviendo los dedos de un lado a otro, como dándole o gran énfasis. ¿No se cansaba de eso o qué?

- ¡VETE A HACER LA CENA! – exclamé al ver que no dejaría ese tema.

Elesis:- ¡Pero que machista eres, elsword! – dijo colocando una carita llorona que hizo que me derritió por completo.

- ¿Machista? ¬¬ ¿y como se le llama a…? - de repente me acerqué para jugar y la tiré al sofá quedándome encima de ella y haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre. – las hermanas mayores que tientan a sus hermanos ? – dije a última hora por no decir pequeños aunque…había dicho mayores por lo que tontamente, me había vuelto yo solo a llamar "hermano pequeño".

Elesis:- ¡No! ¡Para, elsword! – se revolvía entre risas pero no iba a soltarla ¡vaya que no! Esa era mi venganza, mi gran y dulce venganza…

- ¡No parare! – reí con ella sin dejarle en paz.

Estuvimos un rato jugando sin tener en cuenta nada más. Me gustaba jugar de esa manera con ella, a fin de cuentas, era mi hermana y ya no teniamos mas misiones despues de todo salvamos elrios y todos viviamos separados desde ahora…mejor no recordarlo.

Poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta, ambos caímos en brazos de Morfeo y quedamos seguramente tumbados abrazados y en el sofá.

Al día siguiente, empezó a sonar el invento que eve creo , lo llama nasod-teléfono y me despertó a regañadientes, mientras elesis seguía acomodándose en el sofá y aprovechándose de mi calor corporal. Que chica…siempre estaba fría. Estiré mi brazo y alcancé aquella maldita maquina que todos en elrios usaban el"nasod-teléfono" y sirve para incordiar cuando estamos con quien queremos tan agustito…

¿Hola? Casa de los sieghart.

Raven(telefono):- ¡Hola, elsword! – dijo entusiasta una voz que reconocería entre multitudes…sin duda alguna, era… - ¡Soy raven! ¿Está tu hermana por ahí? Quisiera hablar con ella.

- Sí…está… - la miré de reojo. – Bueno, está en la ducha. – era mentira, pero no iba a despertarla para que hablara con el ligón del grupo…seguro que iba detrás de ella y eso…no lo iba a permitir.

Raven(telefono):- Vaya…¿le puedes decir que me llame cuando salga?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunté disimuladamente, a fin y al cabo, raven era mi amigo…y me lo solía contar todo…todo y todo.

Raven(telefono):- Pues…es que… - parecía que no se atrevía a decírmelo, pero hice un ruidito con la voz de querer saberlo y oí un suspiro en el otro lado. - ¡Es que voy a pedirle una cita!

- ¿Q-Q-Q-QUE!? – no pude evitar gritar aquello y elesis abrió un ojo rascándose el otro de forma tan cuca.

Elesis:- ¿Qué pasa, els? – preguntó medio dormida.

Raven(telefono):- ¿Esa es elesis? ¿No estaba en la ducha?

- Es que… estaba metiéndose en ella… ¡un momento! – tapé el teléfono y le fulminé con la mirada. – Cita y raven - le dije en la misma frase..

Elesis:- ¿Eh? – preguntó confusa ladeando la cabeza. - ¿De que hablas?

- Cógelo, anda. – le tendí aquella cosa y me fui a la cocina, apretando los dientes.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿O era molestia? ¿Pero por qué? Bueno, ¿Qué importa? No tenía que importarme eso…aunque bueno, es mi hermana y saber con quien sale o deja de salir si me importa…¿pero justo raven? No es trigo limpio…¡no me gusta para ella! Espera, ¿estoy tan enfadado porque uno de mis amigos va a salir con mi hermana? Estoy loco…

Me rasqué la cabeza un poco confuso por todos aquellos pensamientos. Últimamente lo único que hacía era darle demasiado al coco con esas cosas, con ese tema en concreto. Miré de reojo hacía donde se encontraba elesis y la vi sonriendo tan feliz y con las mejillas sonrojadas que suspiré y me apoyé al lado de la puerta para oír un poco…aunque sabía que estaba mal.

Elesis:- ¡Vale! Pues entonces quedamos a esa hora raven!. – decía contenta, a saber a donde la iba a llevar…

Poco después de eso, la vi como desaparecía por su habitación cerrando su puerta…y ¿canturreaba unas tecnicas? ¡Encima eran tecnicas de raven! Una vena apareció en mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo y cogí una phoru cookie enfadado, comiéndomela de igual forma. ¿Por qué cantaba tecnicas y encima unas de raven? ¿No había más tecnicas como las mias,las de rena o las de add?

Salí de la cocina para ir a mi habitación cuando de repente, vi a elesis cruzar de su habitación al cuarto de baño con una sola toalla rodeando todo su cuerpo…mis mejillas se sonrojaron y de pronto noté como todo mi cuerpo ardía. ¿Sería la fiebre? Sí, tenía que ser eso…la fiebre viene y va, es como el calor de abyss…a veces sube…y a veces baja ¿no? Pero no, estaba todo rojo…y la miré sin darme cuenta de arriba abajo…estaba tan guapa…tan sexy…tan…ella *¬*

Elesis:- ¿elsword? ¿Estás bien?

- Eh…pues… - dije nervioso. – C-Cr-Creo que tengo fiebre…¿puedes mirármelo?

Que bueno soy…con eso seguro que pica y puede acercarse a mí. Y efectivamente, se acercó con cara de preocupación. Su mano tocó mi frente y pudo darse cuenta que estaba bastante caliente…la deslizó por la mejilla como si de una caricia se tratara y yo más nervioso me puse. ¿Por qué me ponía así? Agaché un tanto la mirada…¿mal o bien por mi? Mis ojos vieron el escote de su pecho con la toalla y eso me hizo ponerme más rojo si es que podía y mirarla algo avergonzado.

Elesis:- Estás caliente pero… - ladeó la cabeza un poco confusa.

- ¡N-No pasa nada! Me meto en la cama y se me pasara ^^U ¡Tu dúchate tranquila! – eché a correr y me encerré en mi habitación, apoyándome en la puerta.

Elesis:- ¿elsword? – oí extrañada.

Me detuve en mi propia habitación y me llevé una mano al pecho respirando como si la vida me fuera en ello. ¿¡Que acababa de suceder!? Acabo de perder los papeles… ¿por mi propia hermana? ¡Pero no podía ser con ara, con rena! ¡No! ¡Tenia que ser con mi propia hermana!

- Aunque… - alcé mi cabeza mirando al techo y recordando aquella gran visión que había tenido por un momento. – No sabía que le habían crecido tanto no tanto como los de rena pero…antes era una tabla de planchar como aisha pero ahora… - negué rápidamente con la cabeza. - ¡Pero que dices, elsword! No seas pervertido . no lo eres, no lo eres…

Pero era cierto, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. No que era pervertido. Sino, que elesis se había ido haciendo mujer ante mis propios ojos y estaba haciéndose demasiado linda…¡y yo soy hombre! Aunque sea su hermano, sigo siendo un chico…supongo que son cosas que pasan muy a menudo.

Me acerqué al escritorio, y allí, se encontraba un marco con una foto de cuando la encontre, estabamos pequeños y en el primer cambio de clase. Sonreí y la tomé sentándome en la cama miando aquel objeto con melancolía. Traía tantos recuerdos aquello…

- Que suerte tenía por aquel entonces… - murmuré viendo aquella foto.

La foto se trataba de cuando elesis y yo nos reencontramos, ella me pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho y yo mantenía mis manos en su cintura. Estábamos encima del dragon de abyss, donde todos nosotros tuvimos una feroz batalla.

- Una nube apareció de repente por mi cabeza, haciéndome imaginarme algo…

- Si eso pasará ahora… - dije por lo bajo con una sonrisa feliz.

En aquella nube, se podía observar el mismo sofá en el que esa noche estábamos ambos, ella posada entre mis piernas, apoyada en mi pecho y vientre y yo rodeándola tumbado debajo de ella…me ruboricé al pensar eso y negué muchas veces con la cabeza. ¡¿Qué diantres estaba pensando?! ¡Elesis era mi hermana! Y los hermanos no hacían eso…

Coloqué la foto donde la había cogido y suspiré bastante cuando me di cuenta de todo aquello. Últimamente me pasaba así todo el día, soñando cosas extrañas con mi hermana mayor y la verdad es que no lo entendía ¿Por qué me pasaba? No tenía ni idea…y ahora mismo no quería pensar en ello la verdad.

Empecé a arreglar un poco toda mi habitación oyendo como el agua de la ducha caía en la otra habitación. Elesis ya estaba duchándose…

"Quien fuera agua…" pero al oír ese pensamiento en mi cabeza no pude evitar saltar ante mi mismo.

- ¿¡EH!? ¡P-Pero que digo!

Había pasado un rato y el agua había parado de sonar así que decidí salir ya de mi habitación y al hacerlo me encontré a elesis saliendo también de la suya…con el cabello todo empapado y ella secándose con la toalla mientras caminaba.

-e…elesis?

Elesis:- ¿Qué pasa?

- N-Nada… - negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al sofá.

Elesis:- ¿Sabes, sabes? ¡He quedado con raven! – se le veía tan feliz que me lo habría dicho dando saltitos de felicidad, como si lo viera…y eso a mi me molestaba, sin saber el porqué.

- ¿Con raven?

Elesis:- ¡Si! ¿No es fantástico! _ ¡Vamos a salir hoy todo el día! – entonces pareció acordarse de mi, o vaya…soy importante después de ese ser el idolo de todas las chicas de elrios. – elsword…¿No te importa? No quiero que estés solo todo el día…

- No te preocupes por mi, elesis. – dije con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía mentirle tan fácilmente? – Tenía pensado llamar a rena para…bueno, ya sabes. – me ruboricé un poco para disimular mejor y pareció que eso coló, y se lo tragó.

Elesis:- ¿En serio? ¡Eso suena bien! ¡Mucha suerte, hermanito!

- Igual para ti.

¿Cómo podía haber dicho yo semejante cosa? ¡Yo no le deseaba suerte ninguna! Me arrepentía de esas palabras más de lo que pensaba y torcí el gesto de mi boca cuando ella no se dio cuenta.

Elesis volvió a meterse en el baño sin cerrar la puerta, por lo que me entró curiosidad de TODO lo de la cita y ¿por qué no preguntarle? A fin de cuentas…estábamos los dos hoy con citas y no tenía porque molestarle ¿o si?

- ¿Y donde vas?

Elesis:- No lo sé, me ha dicho que es sorpresa _ - oí una risa y rodé los ojos.

- ¿A que hora has quedado?

Elesis:- Pues me ha dicho que en un rato venía a recogerme… ¿Por qué no llamas tú a rena? ¡Seguro que con lo torpe que eres se te olvida de llamar a tu cita!

- Es que contigo delante…me da vergüenza. – murmuré un poco, aunque yo sabía porque lo hacía.

Elesis:- Que rarito eres. – rió y salió preciosa…pero iba así para él, cosa que me enrabietó.

- ¡No soy rarito!

Elesis:- ¡Si lo eres~! ¡Además! ¿Por qué no coges el teléfono y te vas a la habitación? Allí tienes más intimidad.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¬¬ ¿Acaso ya lo has hecho? – en ese momento, pensé muy mal. ¿Hacer qué? - ¡Llamar, digo!

Me miró con cara muy rara, como si hubiera dicho algo malo, pero malo era lo que tenía en la mente.

- No he dicho nada.

Elesis- Necesitas un médico, hermanito… - rodó los ojos y se echó a reír.

Refunfuñé por lo bajo y suspiré rascándome la cabeza resignado. No me gustaba que me dijera eso, era como si estuviera loco ¡y no lo estaba!

- Pero tu sigues sin responderme a la pregunta, her-ma-ni-ta

Elesis:- ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué debería de responderte, e-na-ni-to~?

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ENANO! – exclamó.

Elesis:- Vaaaale, enanín~

- ¡Tampoco así!

Elesis:- ¿Enano?

- ¡Viene a ser lo mismo!

Elesis:- ¿Pitufo?

- ¡NO SOY AZUL!

Elesis:- ¿Gusizul?

- ¡Yo no brillo!

Elesis:- Bueno, bueno, pues pulgarcito y listo. ¡Voy a terminar de arreglarme~!

No pude decir nada puesto que se metió en la habitación y yo me quedé con la palabra en la boca. ¡Habrase visto! ¿Cómo era capaz de decirme tantas cosas en tan solo 20 segundos? Sabía dejarme mal y sobretodo…sabía lo que no me gustaba por lo que me chinchaba más. Era una hermana mayor mala…

En una hora, elesis salió con un vestido que yo le había regalado…y le fulminé con la mirada por un momento. ¿Iba a ir así con ese? Suspiré y me distraje con la tele, aunque fuese mentira, todo era por disimular…y justo sonó el timbre. Elesis iba a ir a por él pero yo fui más rápido y lo alcancé.

- ¿Siii~?

Raven:- ¡elsword, soy raven!

- Oh…que sorpresa. – dije sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa muy falsa.

Elesis:- ¿Es raven? – susurró mi querida hermanita.

- ¿Con quien quieres hablar?

Raven:- ¿Puedes decirle a tu hermana que baje? La espero.

- Oh, si, claro…MI hermana. – hice que tosía como si hubiera empeorado. - elesis, te esperan abajo. – dije secamente colgando aquel aparato.

Elesis:- ¡Vale! ¡Entonces me marcho! Y no te olvides de llamarla ¬¬

- Que si, si, adiós y pásalo bien.

Elesis correteó hacía mi, besándome la mejilla y marchándose a toda prisa por la puerta. La observé marchar y cerré bien la puerta…me asomé un poco por la ventana y cuando los vi lejos…cerré la cortina y golpeé el armario de una patada.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉÉÉÉ!? – grité estresado.

Resoplé y me puse a hacer algunas cosas por la casa, tomando algo de comida y tomando el teléfono entre mis manos. Mis dedos inconscientemente, teclearon los números de una chica, la peliverde del grupo, rena. Enseguida, el teléfono al otro lado se descolgó.

Rena(telefono):- ¿Si? Rena al habla~

- hola rena. – dije con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás?

Rena(telefono):- ¡elsword! Pues…ahora mismo estoy aburrida. – suspiró. - ¿Y tú?

- Quería preguntarte si querías venirte a mi casa, conmigo…así hablamos un poco.

Rena(telefono):- emm… - parecía que esperaba algo.

- raven está con elesis, por si esperabas su llamada. – dije por lo bajo.

Rena(telefono):- En un ratito estoy allí, els.

- ¡Ok!

Colgué el teléfono y simplemente me mantuve esperando a que rena llegara. La verdad es que era la única que podía entenderme, debido a que ella sentía algo más que amistad por raven y según me decía ella, los celos que tenía por mi hermana, por llamarlos así, no eran muy normales.

No tardó demasiado en aparecer, por lo que rápidamente, rena entró en casa mirándome de forma acusadora.

Rena:- ¿Cómo lo has permitido, tonto?

- No es mi culpa T_T pensé que aun estando enfermo me haría caso, pero ya ves que esos dos… ¬¬ - dije cerrando la puerta y ofreciéndole sitio en le sofá.

Rena- ¿Y como te encuentras?

- Mejor, mejor. – asentí con la cabeza.

Rena:- Ya decía yo que anoche veía nervioso a raven…cuchicheo algo con add y ni siquiera conseguimos enterarnos nadie de eso, seguramente lo planeó con el

- add siempre en el medio T_T lo odio. – suspiré.

Rena:- ¿Tienes algo pensado? Seguro que con esa cabecita que Dios te ha dado ya has planeado algo ¿me equivoco? – dijo con cierta cara de maldad.

- Pues… - alcé el dedo como negándolo pero reí por lo bajo. – Algo así, sí.

Rena:- Cuenta, cuenta. – dijo rápidamente.

Lo pensado era lo siguiente. Hacer que ambos discutieran y no fuera una discusión pequeña, no…de eso nada. Una discusión de las buenas…podría rena besar a raven delante de sus ojos y llevarse tal decepción que no quisieran verse en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ambos sonreímos de forma malvada, no podíamos evitarlo. Y parecía que a rena esa idea le gustaba. A fin de cuentas, iba a besarle…¿Qué mejor premio podía obtener que ese? Parece que ella tiene más suerte que yo, piense lo que piense…

Rena:- Bueno, si ese es el plan tu prepárate para consolar a tu hermanita en tus brazos de hermano pequeño, casanova~ - dijo riendo.

- ¡Y dale con hermano pequeño! ¡Que somos del mismo tamaño!

Rena:- Pero ella es… - alzó el dedo índice.

- ¡6 años mayor que yo! ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

Rena:- Aunque claro, apuesto a que te gustaría ser tu quien besara a elesis~

Eso me hizo ruborizarme un momento y mirarla de forma acusadora. En mi mente apareció elesis y yo dándole un beso y no en la mejilla como hacía ella…

Rena:- ¿Ves? Te has puesto más rojo que un tomate~ ¡es cierto, es cierto!

- ¡CALLATE!

Rena:- Oh, vamos ¿Cómo van esos celos~?

- Pero quieres parar T_T

Rena:- Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, elesis te gusta y no poco precisamente y mucho menos como hermana ¿verdad?

- ¡Cállate! No me gusta ¬¬ Solo me preocupo por su bien.

Rena:- ¿En serio? – de repente, sonrió de una forma…que miedo daba. - ¡Tengo fotos recién salidas de la cámara! – sacó de repente, dos fotos dadas la vuelta, de Dios sabía donde.

- Me da igual. – se cruzó de brazos.

Rena:- elesis salida de la ducha. – Ups…eso iba directo a matar. – elesis en bañador, elesis dormida, elesis… - como siguiera me iba a desangrar por la nariz… - ¡Anda, y una cambiándose! – eso me hizo ponerme rojo y que la sangre terminara por brotar de mi nariz.

- ¡DAME, DAME! – dije rápidamente saltando a por ellas.

Rena me paró por la frente y las fotos estaban en el otro brazo. Reía de forma maliciosa, podía ser mala a veces, demasiado mala…

Rena:- ¿Lo ves?~

- rena! T-T – dije con ojos de corderito degollado.

Rena:- Vaya, veo que no eres tan niño bueno como piensan todos.

- ¡No lo soy! ¡Dámelas!

Rena:- Ten. – me las tendió y como un pasaje a las puertas del cielo me lancé hacía ellas cociéndolas para verlas.

- ¿Cuál fue mi error? Mi cara se puso de repente verde, al ver que no eran de elesis…

- ¿Qué…es…esto?

Rena:- ¡Pues es nuestro queridísimo chung~! – dijo bailoteando por el salón.

- ¡DIJISTE QUE ERAN DE ELESIS!

Rena:- Y las tengo, pero no te las daré hasta que los separemos, así tu tienes doble premio ¿nee? – me guiñó el ojo y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

- Ahora debería de conseguir separarlos si al menos quería tener fotos de elesis escondidas por mi habitación…suspiré.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto? – murmuré por lo bajo.

Rena:- Ten. – me tendió algo y yo la miré con desconfianza. – Vamos, vamos…cógela..

- No soy un perro ¬¬

Rena:- Pues cógela ¬¬

La cogí y al ver aquel pelo rojiso mis ojos brillaron por un momento. Esa foto si era de elesis, salía tan sonriente como siempre y miré a rena sin entender.

Rena:- A ver si así te levantas un poco de ese fondo oscuro y negro en el que estás…¡así no la conseguirás!

- ¿Pero que diablos dices? ¬¬

Rena:- Pues lo que oyes, idiota. Está claro que estás coladito por ella.

- ¡Es mi hermana!

Rena:- Sí, a eso se le llama incesto. – dijo divertida riendo. – Eres un incestuoso, elsword~

- Cállate – exclame sonrojado.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando, divirtiéndonos y en ciertas partes hasta me había olvidado de que elesis, estaba fuera en una cita con raven. Rena siempre había sido una buena amiga, siempre que había necesitado algo, estaba ahí…le agradecía demasiado y creo que yo también hice algo por ella, porque era igual en ese aspecto.

La tarde iba pasando tan rápido que cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya era hora casi de cenar.

Rena:- Yo he de regresar ya, chloe me andará esperando. – dijo rena con un suspiro. – Seguro que ni ha hecho la cena, con lo perezosa que es.

- ¡Entonces mañana nos vemos! – reí divertido.

Rena:- ¡Claro!

Nos levantamos de donde nos encontrábamos, dirigiéndonos a la puerta. Abrí y rena pasó por ella deteniéndose para mirarme con una sonrisa, a lo que yo le correspondí enseguida.

Rena:- Suerte luego, chico-shota. – me guiñó un ojo y le miré mal bastante sonrojado. – Nos vemos mañana ¿ok? Recuerda lo que hablamos.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Tú ten suerte.

Rena:- Lo mismo tú. – dijo sonriente.

Rena:- ¡Hasta luego! – se despidió con la mano y la vi marchar calle arriba.

Suspiré y me acerqué a la cama dejándome vencer en ella. Estaba bastante cansado, esa tarde había sido demasiado hiperactiva, y es que rena lo era…cerré un momento los ojos tan sólo para descansar y esperar a mi querida hermana cuando parece ser…que caí en un sueño profundo, dado que no escuché ya nada más.

_**Fin capito 1 **_

_**Marcos: holaaaa n_n**_

_**Elsword:O_O**_

_**Marcos:que pasa?**_

_**Elsword:O_O sin palabras de esta historia**_

_**Marcos: -w- y aun falta!...ahora... podra elsword liberar el mal de jafar en la piedra filosofal? Descubranlo en el proximo episodio de YU-GI-OH! Okno XDXDXDXD hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MARCOS: holaaa n_n … emmmmm hola chicos perdón por la ausencia de estos meses ._. de verdad lo siento pero es que ya comenze la uni y pues debo ponerme serio en la universidad….ahora se preguntaran si continuare los demás fics…PUES SI! –W- ahora que regrese vendre con todo**

**Elsword: ya cállate y pon a leer a todos ._.**

**Capitulo 2: Primeras discusiones**

**PoV: ****elsword sieghart**

Estaba claro que pasará lo que pasara, a elesis tendría que afectarle mucho. No es que me diera igual que sufriera y llorara, pero sabía que raven no era trigo limpio para ella. De hecho, raven ya tuvo a ciertas chicas y terminó igual con ellas…¡no iba a permitir que hiciera eso con mi hermana! Antes lo mataba yo…

Elesis no tardó más de las 10 en venir, aunque no me parecía una hora correcta ya que en una primera cita lo primero que había que hacer, era llegar pronto. Entró lentamente pensando que no me daría cuenta, pero, que pena…estaba justo en el salón viendo nuestro programa favorito.

-Llegas con el programa empezado, que mala fan~ -dije divertido.

Elesis:-¡Enseguida me cambio y lo vemos juntos! –corrió a la habitación y no me dio tiempo a decirle nada.

Ese programa lo veíamos desde hacía por lo menos 3 años, era como una ley que teníamos…pero esa ley parecía que empezaba a desaparecer por tener un cuervo en su cabeza.

Puede que rena tuviera razón y esté celoso. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido. ¿De normal los celos de hermanos son como este? ¿Y si tiene razón y la veo como algo más? La verdad es que la considero mi hermana mayor pero…últimamente mis ojos me engañan demasiado y francamente, empiezo a tener miedo de lo que siento cuando la veo…

Me medio tumbé en el sofá, llevándome una mano en el pecho y otra tras mi nuca, con expresión de pasota total. Esperaba que saliera pronto, pero…no salía.

Tras media hora esperándola, decidí levantarme algo preocupado. ¿Y si había pasado algo en esa cita y no me había enterado? ¿Y si le había hecho daño y no me lo había contado nada más traspasar esa condenada puerta? Tenía que ver que era lo que había sucedido y el motivo del porque por segunda vez decía algo y no lo cumplía.

Me dirigí por el pasillo hasta su habitación y abrí lentamente la puerta asomando mi cabeza por ella. La luz no estaba dada y allí reinaba la oscuridad como si se tratara de esas películas de miedo que tan poco le gustaban.

-¿elesis? – pregunté por lo bajo entrando tras de ella y dando a una pequeña lamparita que había.

No obtuve palabra así que me acerqué hasta aquel bulto en su cama. ¿Se había metido en la cama a dormir? ¡Pero si ni siquiera me había dicho buenas noches! ¿Es que me iba a negar hasta eso? Ahora más que nunca, me negaba a que salieran esos dos juntos. Vale que fuera su hermano y que las cosas pudieran llegar a cambiar pero, ¿ni siquiera un buenas noches? ¿¡Que clase de cambio es ese!?

Apreté los dientes muy molesto y mi rostro se endureció de la molestia que ahora mismo tenía encima. Me levanté y salí un momento de la habitación golpeando el respaldo del sofá múltiples de veces hasta que sentí la prisión en mi pecho de querer gritarle a elesis y echarle en cara las cosas. Pero no quería discutir. No con ella.

Inconscientemente, mi cuerpo ya estaba plantado frente a la cama de elesis y mirándola bastante enfadado. Me apoyé en los pies de la cama, donde había una madera y le tiré un almohada que había a mi lado. Enseguida despertó.

Elesis:-¿¡Que pasa!?

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Elesis:-¿Cómo? Estaba durmiendo, por si no lo viste, els. –suspiró y eso me crispó.

-¿No me habías dicho que te cambiabas y que te venías a ver el programa?

Elesis:-Si…pero estoy muy cansada. Lo siento.

-¿Y no eres capaz de asomarte ni siquiera dos segundos a la puerta y decirme buenas noches?

Elesis:-…

Su silencio y el como agachó la cabeza hizo que mis sentidos se volvieran completamente loco. Me mordí la lengua para no gritarle de todo cuanto se me ocurría en esos momentos. Tenía que hacer demasiados sobreesfuerzos.

-No te vuelves a ir con raven. –dije tajante mientras me separaba del lugar y caminaba hacía la puerta.

Elesis:-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué tú me lo digas, elsword?

-Si. –me volteé. -¿Te estas oyendo? No te reconozco ¿sabes? Y si estar con ese amigo tuyo te va a hacer estar irreconocible incluso para mí, no te dejo verlo.

Elesis:-¡Pues lo voy a seguir haciendo!

-¿Ah, si? –le fulminé con la mirada. -¿Te digo a cuantas amigas mías ha tratado como a ti, ha terminado en la cama y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo? ¿¡Quieres que te diga los nombre!? Porque que casualidad el numero no hay. Y tú vas por el mismo camino. ¿¡Crees que voy a dejar que tú seas una cualquiera!?

De repente, elesis se levantó de su asiento mirándome con una mirada jamás vista en ella. Una que nunca creí ver…y algo que nunca pensé que fuera a hacerme. Se escucho un ruido seco y desagradable que retumbó por toda la habitación, mi hermana tenía la mano extendida cerca del pecho y yo tenía mi cara hacia el otro lado sintiendo como la mejilla me ardía. Me había abofeteado. Sin miramientos y sin pudor. La miré sorprendido mientras sostenía mi mano en la mejilla afectada viendo aquella mirada llena de rabia dirigida hacía mi

Elesis:Eres un completo idiota, elsword, no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida por muy hermano mío que seas…no entiendes nada

Eso fue lo último ¡Ni en broma voy a dejar esto así!

-¡ERES TU LA QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA, MALDITA SEA!-grite con toda la rabia que podía tener en mi cuerpo en ese momento, la tomé de los brazos y la estampé contra la pared. Estaba enfadado. Mucho. Ella era la que no entendía…ni siquiera yo lo entendía.

Su rostro parecía asustado, tal vez mi cara en ese momento era de tanta rabia y enfado que la hubiera asustado, aunque en cierto modo, me daba igual. Era ella quien me había puesto de esa forma. ¿Por qué tenía que reprimir mis sentimientos solo porque la señorita se enfadaba? De eso nada. Ya estaba harto de ser tan idiota. Demasiado…

-¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta tú!? –dije con una mirada bastante molesta.

Elesis:-Me estás haciendo daño. –murmuró gimiendo de dolor. Cerró un ojo y su ojo rojiso se puso tembloso hacía mi. -¡Suéltame!

-¡Claro, y raven que te toque! ¿¡Verdad!?

¿Por qué de repente salía con tal cosa? Poco o nada me importó. Me ardía el cuerpo de rabia e impotencia. ¿Por qué el que estuviera con alguien me molestaba tanto? Porque estaba seguro de que no era el hecho de que hubiera hecho un rato antes todo eso…iba más allá. Era solo de imaginarme como raven la podía estar tocando, besando…¡y me enfadaba mucho más!

Elesis:-¡Basta, por favor, elsword! –gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Por qué!? ¡RESPONDEME, ELESIS! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? –grité apretando sus brazos con cierta fuerza, y agachando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le prefería a él? ¿Por qué no se conformaba conmigo…? ¿Por qué no me dejaba decirle de una vez lo que sentía por ella? Tal vez, rena, tuviera razón. Puede que no vea a elesis como una hermana, ni como una amiga…puede que la vea como algo más pero…¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo tenerla conmigo? ¿Por qué se resiste a estar conmigo pero si prefiere estar con ese idiota? ¿Todo esto son celos?

Elesis:-¡DEJAME! –me volvió a dar un empujón y de nuevo esa sensación de antes, notaba en mi rostro. ¡Me había vuelto a golpear! ¿Dos veces en menos de un cuarto de hora? ¡¿Pero que era esto!?

-¡Como te atreves a pegarme!

Elesis:-¡Aléjate de mi! ¿Comprendes eso, elsword sieghart? ¡No te me acerques! –me lanzó una de las almohadas y la cogí al vuelo con mala gana.

-Haz lo que te plazca…

Elesis iba a estar conmigo, no sabía como lo conseguiría pero…no iba a dejar que la cosas fueran a cambiar por su relación con alguien que no fuese yo. Elesis era mi querida hermana, era como mi vida. Sin ella, no encontraba divertido nada. No encontraba sentido a casi nada. ¿Acaso sería esto lo que dicen amor?

Lo que tenía claro es que no iba a dormir en esa habitación con ella al lado. Me moría de ganas por haber hecho miles de cosas después de ese guantazo, pero estaba seguro de que esa situación se repetiría de nuevo…y entonces, se arrepentiría de haberme golpeado y de haberme gritado. Nadie salía ileso ante eso, y ella…ella iba a ser la primera que lo comprobara de una forma diferente…

Sonreí divertido apagando la televisión y tapándome con la manta de la noche anterior, quedándome casi dormido al mismo instante. Mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado…que en poco tiempo, dejé de sentir cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente. Me dejé llevar por Morfeo, una noche más.

La mañana había llegado. Por la ventana del salón, los primeros rayos de sol se mostraban por la gran ventana que había al lado del sofá.

Perezosamente, abrí uno de mis ojos rojos y me dí cuenta que comenzaba un nuevo día…bostecé y me levanté de allí pensando en preparar el desayuno, pero esta vez solo para mí y no para los dos. Seguía enfadado por lo que había dicho y hecho esa misma noche. Y no iba a comportarme felizmente como siempre. De eso nada.

Mientras me preparaba unas tostadas, oí la puerta abrirse. Elesis salía de ella y al darme cuenta de eso, fruncí mi ceño sin importarme que estuviera o no en el mismo sitio que yo. Si no empezaba ella la conversación, yo no pensaba hacerlo…no era tan difícil pedirme perdón ¿no? Yo, pensaba, y seguiría pensando, que no es mi culpa lo que sucedió. Porque, en cierta forma, sabía que terminaría en la cama con raven y eso me sacaba de quicio. Tenía que impedirlo a toda costa.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y parecía que elesis iba a por él, dejé que lo cogiera. Total, seguro que sería raven. Que ilusión…

Elesis:-¿Si? –oí sacando las tostadas y dejándolas en un pequeño plato una subida encima de la otra. –Sí…ahora se pone. –parecía que no era raven después de todo…eso me hizo sonreír satisfecho. –elsword es rena. –me dijo fríamente.

Sin decirle nada más, cogí el plato colocándolo en la bandeja junto con el vaso de leche que me había hecho y fui a tomar el teléfono mientras empezaba a comer un poco.

-Hola, rena. –saludé intentando simular alegría.

Rena(telefono):-Déjate de trolas. –dijo seria. –Menuda voz que tenía elesis, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Luego. –comenté como si estuviera diciéndole que iban a quedar.

Rena(telefono):-¿Luego? –preguntó sin entender. Era normal, así que no perdí la calma. Además, ella era aliada no enemiga.

-Si, a las 3 como siempre. Voy esta vez yo a tu casa. –así vería que no solo ella se dedicaba a salir con alguien, iba a jugar a los mismo que ella para comprobar cual era su postura o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser extraño ante eso.

Rena(telefono):-¿Pero que dices, elsword? ¿Estás bien? Estabas con fiebre ayer mismo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –le aseguré con cierta dulzura. –Tengo ganas de verte.

Eso parece que captó la atención de elesis puesto que me sentí bastante observado durante un largo rato que seguí hablando con ella. No fue muy allá más la conversación, quedamos, hablamos y nos dijimos cosas que podrían malinterpretarse, al menos lo que mi hermana podía y había querido escuchar.

Tras colgar el teléfono, terminé de desayunar en un tiempo récord. Avancé rápidamente dejando todo en su sitio y metiendo cada cosa en su lugar. Sin decir ninguna palabra ninguno de los dos, me dirigí hacía mi habitación quitándome el pijama y colocándome ropa limpia no me iba a poner mi ropa de lord knight use otra ropa. Unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Salí de las cuatro paredes colocándome bien las mangas y el cuello algo desordenado. Sin querer, mis ojos buscaron a mi hermana quien estaba desayunando lentamente en la mesa.

-Me voy. –comenté sin más.

Elesis:-¿A dónde?

-¿Tanto te importa? –pregunté molesto por su insistencia. ¿Acaso ella podía controlarme y yo no poder opinar sobre ella? De eso nada.

Elesis:-¡elsword, basta! –protestó golpeando la mesa y acercándose a mí antes de que pudiera salir.

-¿Basta? Te recuerdo que eres tú la que no capta las cosas.

Elesis:-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar como personas normales y corrientes? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos mostraban algo que no llegaba a entender que sentimiento era…¿Qué estaría sintiendo ahora mi hermana? Me moría por saberlo. –Creo que tampoco es tan difícil hablar ¿no?

-Eres tú la que no quieres hablar, me lo demostraste bien anoche. –dije con cierto tono sarcástico. El que me golpeara dos veces aún me seguía molestando. Ni un perdón de sus labios. Lo mínimo que pedía, que era eso, no lo había hecho. -¿Te quedaste a gusto después de golpearme de esa forma?

Elesis:-els, lo siento ¿vale? Se me fue la mano.

-Ya, se te fue la mano. ¿Y qué pasaría si se me fuese a mí? Las cosas serían al revés ¿verdad? ¡Me irritas con ese comportamiento! –grité rabioso golpeando la pared. -¿¡Que no ves que solo me preocupo por ti!? ¡JODER NO ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER!

Elesis:-¡Deja de preocuparte por mi! ¿¡Quieres!? ¡Se cuidarme de mi misma! –me respondió en el mismo tono. ¿De verdad que sabía cuidarse de si misma? Yo no estaría tan seguro.

-¡Eso es lo que TÚ te crees! –exclamé enseguida dándole un empujón y sentándola en el sofá. -¡No te das cuenta del error que haces queriendo salir con ese tipo!

Elesis:-No es mala persona, ¿¡Quieres escucharme por una vez en tu vida!?

-¡No, no pienso escucharte! ¡Siempre soy yo quien escucha! ¡Siempre soy yo quien se calla y quien se muerde la lengua! –estaba explotando la bomba fétida que tenía almacenada dentro de mi por mucho tiempo. -¡NO ME DA LA GANA CALLARME ESTA VEZ, JODER!

Elesis:-¿¡Pero de que demonios hablas!? –parecía que no entendía nada. ¿Habría que aclarárselo?

-¡De que siempre haces lo que te sale de las narices! ¡Eso me pasa! –golpeé la mesa que mantenía su distancia con la mía.

Mantuve mi mirada seria, muy molesta hacía mi hermana. Notaba que mi pecho quería que siguiera gritándole. Notaba como mi cabeza decía que continuara, que no le dejara avanzar esa relación más de lo que lo había hecho pero, otra parte de mi tenía miedo de hacerle daño con palabras.

Elesis:-elsword, relájate. Así no pienso hablar contigo.

-Pues vaya por Dios, que yo si voy a seguir hablando. Calmado o sin calmar. ¿No querías que habláramos como personas normales? Pues hablemos. –de repente, algo extraño se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Tal vez la rabia, tal vez todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía…

Mi mirada cambió por completo, o eso es lo que pensé en esos momentos al ver el rostro asustado de mi hermana. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba tan celoso que podía llegar a cualquier lado? Empezaba a tener miedo de mi mismo, estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, de mi actitud…¡quería detenerme!

Elesis:-No pienso hablar contigo mientras no cambies de actitud. –parecía que estaba dando por sentada la conversación y eso me crispó.

Arrugue la nariz como haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo, aunque, pareció ignorarme debido a que se levantó y ya ni siquiera me miró. ¿De qué iba? ¿Daba por sentada la conversación ahí? ¡Pero si no habían hecho ni dicho nada!

Enfadado, la cogí de los brazos y la tiré al sofá cayéndome encima suya. Por suerte apoyé la rodilla en un lado y no la lastimé, pero seguía con la mirada llena de rabia y de enfado hacía ella. Sin embargo, la de elesis se mostraba con miedo, confusa y con mucho temor.

-No hemos terminado, elesis. –mi voz sonó demasiado seria, más de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

Elesis:-Para, por favor… -murmuró cerrando los ojos con temor, se lo podía notar ya que estaba temblando. –No es el momento.

-Para ti nunca es el momento. ¡Pero si es el momento de estar con él! –terminé explotando de nuevo.

Elesis:-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté con raven? –esta vez, su voz no tembló y me lo dijo totalmente seria. Su mirada se mantuvo ante la mía y observé detenidamente aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos…

-¿Por qué…? –esa pregunta pareció que me calmó, sin saber porqué.

Era una pregunta con trampa. Porque perfectamente podría haberle vuelto a saltar con facilidad, pero me hacía pensar demasiado esa pregunta. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Era más que normal. Porque imaginármela en brazos de otro que no fuese yo, me mataba. El imaginarme que la tocara, que la rozara, que le cogiera de la mano…que le dijera "te quiero" era algo que me hacía sentirme realmente triste, era una presión en el pecho que terminaba hundiéndome en la depresión…

Mis brazos soltaron lentamente sus brazos, y mi cuerpo dejó de estar inclinado hacía el suyo, cogiendo una forma ahora más normal, sentado en el sofá, frente suya, pero de una forma u otra estaba sentado. Mis ojos bajaron hasta mis propias manos, sin poder dejar de pensar en todas las cosas en las que podía estar destinada a hacer con raven…no podía permitirlo. De ninguna manera.

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Porque no quiero que estés con él, no quiero. –dije sin poder explicarme del todo bien.

Elesis:-¿Por qué no quieres? Tú tienes a rena ¿no? Lo he oído, la echas de menos…

-¡Basta, basta, basta! –grité dando un salto del sofá. -¡No entiendes nada, maldita sea! ¡Nunca lo entenderás si no usas la cabeza!

Elesis-¿Entender? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño y levantándose quedándose exactamente a dos metros de mi. -¿Qué diantres he de entender?

-¡Cállate! ¡No insistas más! ¡No quiero hablar! –exclamé dolido por todo lo que mi pecho reclamaba que dijera, por todos los sentimientos que hacían que me sintiera ahogado entre mi propio cuerpo. -¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, eché a correr en dirección a la puerta de la calle. Salí como alma que llevaba el demonio sin chaqueta y sin nada parecido. Podía ponerme peor de lo que había estado estos días detrás pero ¿Qué más me daba? Como si me moría ahora mismo. No entendía nada, no quería entenderlo seguramente porque…¿no era demasiado obvio lo que pasaba allí? Rena me lo había dicho, me lo había comentado…

-Eres una idiota, elesis, ¡UNA IDIOTA! –grité en un callejón dejándome caer a ras de una pared y encogiéndome. Me abracé a mis propias piernas y fruncí el ceño. - ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡Me muero de celos, joder! –golpeó con un puño la pared y terminó haciéndolo también en el suelo. –No quiero que seas de nadie…eres mía… -murmuré con los ojos perdidos en la nada. –Tú eres mía…

Fin capitulo 2

**Elsword: ._. me haces parecer un lunático**

**Marcos: eres lunático con todo lo que sea de elesis u_u**

**Raven: y porque me odias tanto ._.?**

**Marcos: e_e porque me gusta mas elsword x rena que raven x rena…..pero esta historia es eslword x elesis e_e**

**Rena: O_O**

**Marcos: nos vemos en el próximo cap n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcos: holaaaaaa n_n les estoy hablando desde la tinieblas e_e XD**

**Elsword: o...ok ._.**

**Marcos:que pasa? Ahhh elsword por cierto..**

**Elsword:que pasa?**

**Marcos:eres un enfermo...**

**Elsword: ._. ?**

**Marcos:callate incestuoso e_e XD chicos les quiero decir que la historia cambia rate : M si a M. XD por escenas obsenas O_O a leer!.. **

**Capitulo 3: Obsesiones**

**PoV: ****elsword sieghart**

Comenzaba un nuevo día. Esa noche no había dormido mucho y había llegado bastante tarde a casa esperando que elesis estuviera dormida, no quería encontrarme con ella cuando llegara de la calle. Por suerte, no estaba en casa por lo que simplemente ignoré donde se podría encontrar.

Tras levantarme y desperezarme durante un rato, fui a desayunar. No me demoré demasiado así que en poco tiempo estaba colocándome el uniforme escolar. Suspiré algo dormido y aún molesto por la pelea de aquella noche. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota? Y lo que empezaba a preocuparme era donde estaba, no encontraba su uniforme y empezaba a pensar que habría pasado la noche con ese pelinegro…sólo de imaginármelo, me ardía la sangre.

-Tchs, que haga lo que quiera, poco le durara. –murmuré con una sonrisa maléfica.

Salí del apartamento pensando en encontrarme a rena y trazar el plan lo antes posible. Ante las circunstancias, debo actuar de una manera en la cual no pueda esperárselo. Como de costumbre, me encontré con la niña de verde en una de las esquinas cercanas a mi casa. Me sonrió saludándome con la mano. Me acerqué con las manos en los bolsillos y sin esbozar ningún gesto dulce por ella, estaba bastante cansado de ser el niño bueno que aguantaba todo y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Eso había cambiado, por culpa de mi gemela.

Rena:-Te ocurre algo elsword?

-Quiero trazar cuanto antes ese plan, rena. –dije firmemente para la sorpresa de ésta.

Rena:-Uy, cuanta prisa. –comentó con cierto retintín y arqueando las cejas.

-No estoy para bromas. Quiero separarlos lo antes posible. ¿¡Entiendes!? –aquello último fue bastante sorprendente puesto que mi tono de voz fue de una forma jamás vista en mi.

Noté la sorpresa en su rostro al igual que sus gestos. Estaba totalmente decidido a arruinar a esos dos como pareja y a hacer que elesis se diera cuenta de una vez por todas quien era yo y el porqué odiaba que saliera con otros chicos en ese aspecto. Siempre eran los demás. ¿Acaso no tiene derecho en fijarse en mí? Porque al igual que yo me he fijado en ella…ella tiene el mismo derecho a poder poner sus ojitos en mi, ¿por qué no lo hizo entonces? Con tantas cercanías, con tantos ratos…Nadie. Y repito, nadie puede hacerle sentir lo que yo le he hecho sentir en toda la vida. Por muy hombres y amigos que sean. Yo siempre seré el primer chico de su vida…y seré el último.

Durante todo el camino iba pensando en eso y en planes en los que hacer con elesis por lo que ignoré por completo a rena. Me da pena meterla en el medio. Pero a fin de cuentas, se trata de raven y ella está enamorada de él. Si lo quiere, se lo daré con tal de quitármelo del medio y poder estar solamente y completamente feliz con mi querida y dulce hermana.

Rena:-elsword ¿Qué te ocurre?-me pregunto preocupada por mi reacción

-No es nada, tu solo…estate en lo que estamos-le dije cortante

Rena:-…ok…-me contesto con inseguridad

-Bien ¿Cuándo podremos ejecutarlo?

Rena:-Bueno…le he oído a raven pedirle a elesis que vaya con él a dar una vuelta al barrio comercial y…

-Una cita-gruñí entre dientes

Rena:-Si…-murmuró bajando la cabeza con tristeza

La miré, a ella tampoco le gustaba verlos juntos. Ella deseaba estar en el lugar de elesis al igual que yo deseo estar en el lugar de raven. Raven. Ese nombre ya me da hasta arcadas. No puedo creer que ese con complejo de emo pudo haber sido en su día mi mejor amigo y camarada…¡antes de quitarme a mi hermana!

-¡rena!-alcé la voz tomando una de sus manos-Ganaremos.

Rena me miro y me sonrió.

Rena:-¡Hai!

Lo que rena no sabia es que mi concepto de ganar iba mas allá el que suyo. Pero que mucho más…Seguramente, si supiera lo que tenía en mente y si supiera como estaban mis sentimientos no querría seguir con el plan. Pero estábamos juntos en esto. Íbamos a separarlos y cada uno haría lo que tuviera que hacer.

El timbre de la academia de elder sonó y rena y yo nos apresuramos para no llegar tarde a clase. Por el pasillo, tenía que comentarle un pequeño plan que se me había ocurrido para dar celos a ambos. Estaba claro que no habría muchos celos si estaban esos dos juntos, pero tendría que molestarles aunque fuera un poco ¿o no?

-Si hago algo que no te esperas, no me lo tengas en cuenta. –le murmuré simplemente antes de abrir la clase.

Allí estaban todos nuestros compañeros de clase, aunque parecía que alguno no había llegado todavía. Como raven y elesis…eso me hizo molestarme. Rena pasó tranquilamente por mi lado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que no estaban? Haciendo pellas cuando su hermana chloe estaba en su misma clase…

En ese momento, noté un ligero golpe en mi espalda. Eso solo lo hacía una única persona…y ahora mismo le detestaba a más no poder.

Raven:-Buenos días, elsword. –me saludó.

Como no, se trataba del bastardo quien venía de la mano de mi hermana. Les miré con mala cara y gruñí por lo bajo acercándome hasta la mesa de rena. Ellos entraron detrás de mi y se fueron a sus asientos, que maldita sea estaba uno detrás del otro… ¡¿por qué narices tienen que estar tan cerca también en clase?!

Rena:-Relájate, elsword. –suspiró

-No puedo. –murmuró apretando los puños en la mesa. -¿Tú los has visto? Como si nada.

Rena:-Ya, y tu estás que te subes por las paredes. Si mantienes la calma irá mejor ¿no crees?

-¡Cállate! –golpeé la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes ara,add,eve,chloe y chung, incluida la de raven y la de elesis.

Rena-elsword... –dijo seria desafiándome con la mirada a lo que yo entré por supuesto.

Hubo un gran silencio en la clase, hasta que terminó por levantarse de la mesa y acercarse a mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pegarme? Pero me sorprendí al notar como me besaba…¿¡Por qué me estaba besando!? ¿Y por qué encima había pensando en ese plan al igual que yo si tenía que suceder?

Me separé un poco ruborizado ya que toda la clase estaba con murmullos y desvié la mirada hacía un lado, encontrándome con raven y con elesis en esos momentos. Elesis me dedicó una gran sonrisa, como si se alegrase por mí. Mierda. Ahora pensará que estoy con ella…que gran invento, rena…aunque si lo hubiera hecho yo, sería de igual modo, pensándolo de ese modo…

Rena:-Parece que ya te has calmado. –dijo con una sonrisa rena. –Es fácil callarte cuando se quiere, elsword. –comentó graciosa.

-Me voy a mi asiento. –murmuré caminando dos mesas más atrás de la peliverde y sentándome pensando en qué tendrían en la cabeza esos dos…

Elesis se acercó correteando hacía mí y se medio sentó en la silla con una sonrisa.

Elesis:-Idiota, si me hubieras dicho que era porque no podías decirme tu secreto podrías habérmelo dicho y no discutir como un idiota ¿no crees?

-Tú no sabes nada, ¿por qué no te callas y te largas con el estúpido de tu novio?

Elesis:-Que imbécil eres. –suspiró. -¿Por qué no bajas los humos un poco? Estás inaguantable.

-Eso es cosa mía, no tuya. –murmuré como si no me importara cuanto me dijera…¡pero claro que me importaba!

Era ella quien no se daba cuenta del grave error que estaba cometiendo. Salir con ese… No iba a permitirlo…y si ahora estaba pensando que por haberme dado un beso con rena iba a salir con ella, lo llevaba claro.

-Para mi un beso no significa absolutamente nada. –comenté para que así supiera que por muchos besos que ellos se dieran, me importaba más otro tipo de cosas. Cosas no demasiado puras…cosas que ya le demostraré en su momento. Porque le iba a demostrar lo verdaderamente importante en todos los aspectos. No como hacía con ese idiota de solamente reír y pasear de la mano como unos peleles.

Elesis:-¿Cómo…? –se separó de la mesa y me miró sin entenderme, seguramente. –De verdad que no te entiendo, elsword…y mira que intento tener paciencia contigo.

Conforme dijo eso, se alejó hacía raven quien la cogió de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas. Después vi como jugueteaba con su cabello y la besaba. Tuve que dejar de mirar porque estaba sintiendo unas ganas de levantarme y partirle la cara ahí mismo

(N/A: marcos: -._^. Y este elsword que es un RF? Jajaja...elsword:cashaaaateee -w-)

entre dos mesas y tirarlo por la ventana, que la caída sería muy larga…estábamos en un tercero…

La profesora ariel, en esos momentos entró y todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Yo simplemente apoyé la cabeza en la mesa y dejé que los minutos pasaran lentamente. No iba a estudiar. Mejor era pensar planes para destruir esa estúpida y patética relación.

Mis párpados poco a poco me iban pesando más. La voz de la profesora, se encontraba muy lejos de mí, tanto como si se tratara de un abismo sin fondo. Todos estaban en completo silencio, por lo que Morfeo parecía estar visitándome, y aunque tocaba mi puerta no le dejaba entrar…hasta cierto punto.

_Todo estaba de un color blanco. Yo estaba en medio de todo aquello. No parecía que hubiera suelo, no parecía que hubiera pared. Era como estar en medio de la nada. En medio de algo inexistente._

_-¿Dónde…? –me pregunté sin darme cuenta._

_Observé a todas las direcciones y pude comprobar que no muy lejos de allí, había dos sombras. Las quise perseguir, quería saber en que sitio me encontraba…¿era real o tal vez era uno de esas lecciones que te daba Morfeo cuando le dejabas entrar?_

_Terminé por echar a correr, era extraño pero no me cansaba. Mis piernas podían correr todo cuanto le pidiera. No se me aceleraba el corazón ni nada parecido. Conforme me fui acercando, iba viendo con más claridad aquellos dos seres. Eran dos personas, una de una estatura más baja que la otra…y pude comprobar facciones de ellos._

_Uno de ellos, con el cabello __negro__ y revuelto. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Nada más ver eso, detuve mi corrida y negué para mi interior. ¿No serían ellos verdad…? No podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué…?_

_-¡Dejadlo ya, maldita sea! –grité a todo pulmón._

_Pero era inútil, no me escuchaban. Corrí hacía ellos para ir a golpearle, aunque…lo atravesé sin darme cuenta. Caí al "suelo" y me rasqué la cabeza._

_-Ay, ay… -miré hacía mi alrededor y vi que estábamos ahora mismo como si fuera en un parque._

_Ese parque en el que de niños, siempre mi __hermana__me llevaba a __jugar. A ese lugar donde cuando __ella me entrenaba ante__s__ de que se fuera__. ¿¡Qué demonios hacíamos ahí!?_

_-¿Pero qué es…? –me levanté y frente a mi, en esa gran fuente circular de nuevo se encontraban esos dos juntos._

_Con curiosidad, fui a ver que se traían entre manos. Al estar cerca, pude ver como sacaba __raven__ de su bolsillo una cajita. La cara se me puso roja…¿¡Qué diablos estaba regalándole a mi hermana!? ¿¡Acaso iba a pedirle la mano o qué!? ¡PARA ESO TENÍA QUE PEDIRLA DELANTE DE MI! Y eso estaba claro, que nunca, jamás, en la vida, ocurriría._

_-¡Maldito gusano! –grité._

_Elesis__ abrió aquella caja un colgante que brillaba salió de aquel lugar. Me detuve y me quedé observando todo aquello en silencio, aunque temblaba de la rabia que estaba conteniendo en esos momentos. Puede que a esto sea lo que llamen impotencia, no lo sé. Sólo sé que quiero reventar a un chico__ arrancandole su brazo nasod__…y quedarme con la chica…porque al fin y al cabo, ella es mía desde el momento en que compartimos la placenta._

_Ella lo aceptó. Claro…¡como negar un regalo de un idiota como él! Pero, no todo sería color de rosa…¿o si?_

_Misteriosamente, el paisaje cambió. Ahora estábamos en __un campo__. En donde era muy anch__o__, obviamente, era un__ campo__. pude ver a __raven__ y a __elesis__. Corrí para perseguirlos. Quería saber que más podían hacer esos dos como pareja a parte de regalarse regalos que podrían tomarse como querer estar con esa persona para siempre jamás._

_Mientras corría hacía ellos pude observar una cosa. Una horrible cosa que me detuvo los pasos. __Joaquin aparecio frente a raven para atarcalo pero elesis__ apartó a __raven__ para que no fuera él el lastimado…y __elesis__ salió por los aires siendo llevada __por ese ataque__…mis ojos se agrandaron al ver tal escena._

_-__elesis__… -apenas podía hablar._

_¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué por salvar a alguien como él!?_

_-¡__ELESIS__!_

-¡ELESIS! –grité levantándome sobresaltado de la mesa.

Se produjo un gran silencio, y me veo rodeado de las miradas de sorpresa de mis compañeros y camaradas de aventura y mi profesora bueno digo ariel, respire agitadamente buscando con la mirada a mi hermana. Y la localicé. Vi que en su mirada estaba preocupada. Justo en ese momento se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-elesis… -murmuré sintiendo como el corazón se me salía del pecho.

Elesis:-ariel, ahora venimos. –comentó con una sonrisa.

Ariel:-Ah, si, si, claro… -les hizo un gesto para que pudieran salir.

Yo me levanté dejándome arrastrar por ella. Aunque no lo hacía con mala intención. No era de esas típicas veces en las que me sacaba afuera y me golpeaba, parecía diferente…¿Tan mal estaba mi cara?

Elesis:-¿Se puede saber qué…? –pero no le dejé terminar, conforme estábamos en el pasillo y a solas, la rodeé por completo entre mis brazos ocultando mi rostro.

-No te vayas. –murmuré con cierto toque de miedo. –No te alejes de mi, por favor…no te vayas.

Elesis:-elsword… -parecía sorprendida por aquello, pero al notar como me correspondía al abrazo, me aferré más a ella. –Eres idiota, ¿verdad? Somos hermanos, no puedo alejarme de ti.

-…-no podía decir nada, no me salían demasiadas palabras. Sólo tenía esa imagen de elesis siendo atacada por joaquin… -No me dejes…

Después de todo aquello, volvimos a clase con normalidad. No le dije a elesis que había sucedido, pasaba de contárselo, además…se reiría fijo de mí. ¿Tanto miedo tengo a que se aleje de mí que ya tengo hasta ese tipo de pesadillas? ¡Me niego! Ella tiene que estar pronto conmigo y en vez de pesadillas, soñar con otras cosas mejores.

Ahora se encontrábamos en casa. No quería abrir la boca para decir nada más. Me sentía bastante avergonzado de haberle dicho todo aquello, que quisiera o no, parecía que lo hubiera dicho un enamorado…¡que vale que lo esté! Pero…caer tan bajo de esa forma…soy demasiado penoso.

Elesis:-Bueno, elsword…yo me voy que he quedado con raven ¿vale?

-¿Qué? Pero si es entre semana ¿y los deberes? –menuda excusa más idiota me ha salido…

Elesis:-Ah, no te preocupes. Los haré cuando vuelva. ¡Si no vendré tarde!

Le miré con desconfianza. Eso mismo me dijo el otro día y terminamos como terminamos…

Elesis:-Te lo prometo, hermanito. –esa sonrisa dulce que sólo ella podía mostrar apareció en su rostro…y no me quedó otra que aceptar como buen hermano…

Al salir, apreté los puños y pegué al sofá.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡MIERDAAAA! –grité desesperado. -¡¿Por qué no puedo decirle que no a esa sonrisaaa!? ¡Soy peor de lo que pensaba!

El teléfono en ese momento, sonó se trataba de rena quien parecía tener controlado el lugar en el que habían quedado.

-¿Si?

Rena(telefono):-¡Sal de casa, ya!

Colgué y salí corriendo de casa. Observando como se alejaban cogidos de la mano. Irritado, caminé detrás de ellos hasta que me topé con rena quien también parecía bastante mosqueada. ¿Tal vez por la cita? Mejor era no preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? No podemos meternos así como así en la cita, se cantaría demasiado, chica. –murmuré un poco malhumorado viendo ciertos gestos por parte de los dos que me desquiciaron e hicieron que de mi cabeza salieran varias venas de enfado. ¿¡Qué se creían esos dos que hacían en el hamel!? Y lo peor de todo…¡¿Cómo podía estar permitiendo eso?!

Rena:-Conforme se separen un poco por cualquier motivo, atacaremos. Si es elesis, te encargas tú. Si es raven, me encargo yo.

-De acuerdo. –afirmé con la cabeza.

Estuvimos siguiéndolos de una forma en la que no se dieron cuenta por…exactamente no sé el tiempo, lo perdí a las dos horas. Realmente era difícil todo aquello de seguir hasta que se separaran…¿lo harían alguna vez? Ahora podía decirse que no sólo yo estaba celoso, sino que rena también estaba celosa, y no estábamos ninguno de los dos con pocos celos, precisamente…estábamos demasiado celoso al ver como se trataban mutuamente. ¿¡Por qué no nos habían elegido a nosotros!?

Ahora estaban por un enorme centro comercial, nosotros íbamos escondidos, por suerte éramos buenos disimulando. Elesis pareció entrar en un baño y raven se quedó esperando fuera…¿acaso sería esa la oportunidad para…? Cuando quise mirar hacía donde se encontraba rena para comunicarle si esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, contemplé que la chica de pelo largo y verdoso no se encontraba a mi lado sino, atacando al cuervo, al cual directamente le besó de forma que no pudiera separarse.

Fue tal la sorpresa que hasta yo mismo me había sorprendido. ¿Cómo era esa chica capaz de sorprender de esa forma? Sabía besar, eso no lo podía poner en duda…y la forma de sorpresa que lo hacía, siempre agradaba. El no esperárselo era algo que llamaba bastante la atención. La verdad, raven en ese aspecto también me da envidia…que le besen de sorpresa…¡podría hacer eso conmigo elesis! Pero claro…aun no conoce sus propios sentimientos hacía mi. Tan sólo esperaré un tiempo más…y elesis superara a todo cuanto había soñado, estoy más que seguro de eso.

Justo elesis salía del baño y se dio cuenta del beso que estaba teniendo raven con rena que aunque pareciese que no, raven intentaba separarse, aunque no podía y parecía que se lo estuviera correspondiendo…¡esa era demasiado buena, rena! ¡Ahora elesis creerá algo extraño y yo podré aprovecharlo!

Elesis:-¡raven! –gritó con los ojos como cristales causadas por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Conforme oyó esa voz, pude ver como rena se separaba haciéndose la sorprendida y todos esos rollos…¿ahora iría de "oh lo siento"? Parecía una telenovela…una telenovela de la que muy pronto, yo sería uno de los protagonistas junto con mi hermana…junto con esa chica en la que ahora mismo le acababan de romper el corazón.

Raven:-¡No es lo que parece, elesis! ¡Te lo prometo! –intentó justificarse el pelinegro.

Elesis:-¡¿Cómo que no!? ¡Estabas besándola!

Raven:-¡No, es mentira! ¡Ella me besó a mí! ¡Intenté apartarla pero…!

Elesis:-¡Pero nada! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! –gritó golpeando el pecho del chico.

Raven-¡Escúchame, elesis!

Elesis:-¿Por qué lo has hecho, raven?

Raven:-¡Que yo no he hecho nada!

Rena:-raven… -murmuró rena, actuando como si fuese una chica dolida cosa que me dejó helado. Era como una actriz de verdad… -¿Cómo que no has hecho nada...? Me dijiste que…me querías solo a mi, que elesis solo era…como un juguete, que la ibas a dejar por mi…¡Yo te creí!

Raven:-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, rena?!

rena:-¡Me lo dijiste, raven! ¡Deja de fingir! Elige de una vez, ella o yo.

Elesis:-raven… -murmuró elesis.

Por un momento, me sentí realmente mal…ver ese rostro de dolor. Ver esos hermosos ojos rojisos vidriosos, aguantando las lágrimas, queriendo no llorar frente a dos de sus amigos…pero echó a correr en dirección a casa. ¡Mierda! ¡He de estar antes que ella! Cogiendo un atajo, eché a correr hacía casa, llegaría cinco minutos antes que ella. Más me valía estar relajado hasta ese entonces.

Agradecía todo aquello que había hecho rena. Si. Podía sonar todo lo cruel que pudieras pensar pero, tras aquel beso y esas palabras, sabía que la dulce e inocente de mi hermana no se dejaría ablandar ahora por ese ex novio suyo. Porque estaba seguro de que habría cortado con él, o eso quería pensar…¡si le perdonaba yo mataba a ese tipejo!

Conforme llegué a casa, me cambié rápido y me tiré en la cama intentando calmar mi respiración acelerada. Me eché la manta encima e hice ver que no sabía nada…poco después, mi hermana atravesaba esa puerta, con la mirada agachada…apenas podía verle el rostro.

-¿elesis? –pregunté sentándome en la cama. –Hey, ¿qué…?

Elesis:elsword…-susurró entre sollozos.-¡elsword! –no pude ni siquiera imaginármelo…me encontré tirado en el sofá con mi hermana llorando en mi pecho, encima de mí.

-elesis… -murmure bastante dolido por como se encontraba. ¿Tal vez…nos habíamos pasado?

Elesis:-¿Doushite…? ¿Doushite…? (Por qué…?) -me preguntaba entre lágrimas, sin apenas poder pronunciar bien.

Tragué saliva e intenté hacer ver que no sabía nada. Acaricié su suave y delicado cabello con mi mano y acaricié su nuca, su espalda…la abracé fuerte mientras de mis labios salían esos sonidos que poco a poco, desde pequeña, siempre le habían calmado.

-No pasa nada…tranquila, deja de llorar…estás en casa, estás a salvo… -murmuré besando su frente y apartando lágrimas de su rostro. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese idiota?

Elesis:-Me ha… -se ahogó en sus propias lágrimas y se abrazó a mi pecho rompiendo a llorar. Parecía que no iba a poder contármelo tras pasado un tiempo…

Sinceramente, me sentía demasiado mal por lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. La quería mucho. Mejor dicho, la amaba con toda mi alma. Y no puedo hacer daño de esta forma a la persona que más me importa en este mundo. No importa que sea y no importa de que manera, yo quiero aliviar su dolor…sé que no es el momento, puede que no lo sea en un tiempo pero…he de decirle las cosas como eran. Claras.

-Ni se te ocurra derramar una sola lágrima por ese miserable ¿me has oído? –puse en mi tono de voz ese odio de siempre hacía dicha persona, no pude evitarlo…al fin y al cabo, estaba llorando por parte de culpa de ese cuervo aunque la otra parte la consideraba de rena y mía.

Elesis:-No puedo…evitarlo… -se limpió las lágrimas. –Yo…amo a raven más que a nada…

¿Qué demonios…acababa de decir? ¿¡Cómo podía decir eso!?

No…

¡No!

¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptar que mi hermana esté perdidamente y totalmente enamorada de lo que antes era mi mejor amigo! No quiero aceptarlo. ¡No quiero! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Sólo tiene derecho de fijarse en mí! Ella me pertenece por ley…

-¿Qué demonios dices, elesis? –pregunté molesto. –No digas estupideces. –me separe de ella puesto que me notaba bastante enfadado, no sabía que sería capaz de hacer.

Elesis:-Es la verdad, elsword…yo…amo a raven. Mucho…

-¡No lo repitas! –grité irritado por oír como decir amo y raven en la misma frase. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella? ¿Tan bien disimulaba? -¡Estás confundida! ¡Eso es! Seguro que no ha hecho nada del otro mundo.

Elesis:-Se besó con tu novia, elsword.

-¿Con mi novia? –pregunté sin entender. ¿Desde cuando yo tenía una novia? Si no era elesis, no quería a nadie más.

Elesis:-rena estaba con ella…y yo… -noté como empezaba a sollozar de nuevo.

La tomé del rostro. Mi mirada era seria, demasiado…odiaba lo que había dicho antes. Elesis enamorada de raven…¿en que cuento chino era eso? No. Eso no era cierto.

-Nadie puede amarte más que yo. –murmuré.

Su sorpresa fue bastante grande puesto que abrió los ojos como platos por mis palabras. ¿Tan raro había sonado? ¿Tan directo podría haber sido? Me daba realmente igual. Me importaba bien poco lo que pensara en esos momentos. Había llegado la hora de decirle todo claramente.

-raven no podrá llegarme a la suela de los zapatos. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nadie en el mundo será capaz de sentir lo que siente por ti como lo hago yo, porque nadie podrá tocarte como lo pienso hacer yo. –puede que ya me hubiera pasado pero…¿y qué?

Elesis:-¿T-Tocarme…? ¿De qué estás...?

La fui tumbando en el sofá, puesto que iba dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. En poco tiempo, estaba tumbado encima suya. Mi cuerpo rozando el suyo…eso me hizo sonreír, aunque parece que sonreí de una forma de las que pocas veces mi hermana había visto.

-Tú eres mía, elesis. No pienso permitir que te enamores de otro que no sea yo. No voy a dejar que raven se quede contigo ¿me has entendido?

Elesis:-¿Cómo…? Elsword, me estás…asustando… -murmuró temblando.

-Shh…no pasa nada…sólo…déjate llevar.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacía ella y mis labios rozaron los suyos. Primero los saboreé de esa forma, roce y roce…haciéndolos más prohibidos de lo que antes nunca había imaginado. Hasta que, mis labios finalmente se juntaron. Mis manos atrajeron su rostro hacia el mío para intensificar ese beso. Elesis pataleó y se separó roja, no sé si de la furia o de vergüenza.

Elesis:-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Estás loco!

-Por ti. –fue mi respuesta.

No estaba siendo ese niño que siempre decía que si y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Una parte de mí, se había apropiado de mí. La quería a ella. Y ella iba a ser solamente mía. Nadie más podría tenerla excepto yo. Y mucho menos…se la iba a ceder tan fácilmente a un idiota.

Elesis:-¡Detente, apártate!

-No, vas a saber…lo que es un beso y lo que es sentir de verdad, elesis… -detuve sus muñecas y bloqueé sus piernas con las mías. Me acomodé mejor en su bien formado cuerpo y me incliné hacía ella para pasar mi lengua por todo el contorno de sus labios. –Me encanta como sabes…

Elesis:-Para…por favor, els…no hagas locuras…

-Tú me haces hacer estas locuras. ¿Por qué no me admites que me amas a mí y que solo pretendías darme celos con ese estúpido?

Elesis-Porque eso no es verdad…yo amo a raven…

-¡No lo digas! –grité mordiendo sus labios y robándole un beso apasionado. Ella intentó no corresponderlo, pero conseguí que abriera un poco su boca para saborear el sabor de ella y hacer que probara del mío. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios de nuevo y me relamí. –Sólo yo puedo tocarte a partir de ahora…recuérdalo…

Elesis:-¡Para, detente, no quiero más! ¡Eres mi hermano!

-¿¡Y qué mas da eso!? ¡Estoy loco por ti! ¡Te amo! –grité enfadado. -¡Me hierve la sangre que salgas con alguien que no sea yo! ¡Que le des tus besos, tus abrazos! ¡Que le sonrías a él y le hagas todo lo que te de la gana!

Elesis:-Estás loco… -murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todo eso me pertenece a mí. –proseguí acariciando su rostro. –Porque tu me perteneces…eres mi tesoro…un tesoro que nadie tocará nunca…

Elesis:-elsword…detente… -mi mano se aventuró por su cintura.

Alcé poco a poco la camiseta que llevaba y mis dedos notaron la piel suave de ella…era tan suave y tan fácil de tocar…dejé escapar una sonrisa con un suspiro y me incliné a su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Todo cuanto eres…lo haré mío… -le aseguré en su oído.

Elesis:-¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! -gritó elesis pateando con desesperación y angustia, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarla escapar ahora que la tenía, curiosamente sus expresiones me hacían sentir…excitado. -¡Que me sueltes, elsword!

-Nunca. –fue mi respuesta robándole un beso y así impidiendo que siguiera pidiendo todas esas tonterías.

Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hacía demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle caso? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Tenerla así era una terrible tentación…y yo me dejaba llevar por esas tentaciones, claro que sí…

Mostré una mirada seductora, con la que le devoraba con tan solo fijar mis ojos rojos en ella…Ese rostro de niño bueno que había tenido por toda mi vida se había esfumado en un momento.

Elesis:-¡Suéltame! –insistía pegándome en la espalda. -¡Déjame, hermano!

-Deja de ser tan cabezota. –dije molesto. -¿Qué no ves que ya eres mía? De aquí no sales sin que ese estúpido sepa de quien eres.

Elesis:-¡¿Estar asustada porque mi hermano está a punto de violarme es ser cabezota?! ¡Tú deliras! ¡Necesitas un médico!

-Te necesito a ti. Sólo a ti. –me detuve un momento y le sonreí de forma divertida. –Y no uses palabras que no son ciertas. Yo no podría violarte nunca…

Elesis:-Lo estás a punto de hacer… -murmuró asustada. –Quítate de encima, por favor…

-No quiero. ¿Quieres jugar a ser mayor con raven? Yo te enseñaré antes…no te vas a arrepentir. –mis manos se movieron por su cintura, notaba como el cuerpo de mi hermana temblaba bajo del mío, pero era normal…¿Quién se iba a imaginar que volver a casa iba a ser tan…extraño? Para ella, por supuesto…para mi era magnifico.

Le arranqué la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su tronco. Mis ojos inconscientemente recorrieron toda esa silueta. Su blanca piel, se notaba suave…pasé mis dedos por todo aquel lugar de forma lenta hasta llegar a su sujetador de color negro donde me relamí y la miré un momento.

-Ya no son como lo que eran. –dije para romper el hielo.

Elesis:-¡QUE ME SUELTES, PARATE YA! –estaba asustada, demasiada…y tenía que calmarla antes de que le diera algo.

Me dejé caer encima suya, como si fuera un juego de niños como lo hacíamos antes. Sólo que ahora…era todo diferente.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso no quieres vivir esta experiencia conmigo? –pregunté mirándola fijamente.

Elesis:-¡No, no quiero!

Eso me molestó bastante y torcí el gesto aunque no le dí gran importancia puesto que quisiera o no, iba a continuar con lo que tenía en mente…

-Pues lo siento. Pero eres mía…¿Quién puede sacarte de esta? –pregunta retórica que le lancé…

Elesis:-Detente… -sus lágrimas empezaban a rebosar de sus ojos.

-Yo te voy a enseñar…lo que es el mundo de los adultos, hermano. –sonreí.

Fin capitulo 3

**Marcos: ._. Nose que pense al hacer este capitulo**

**Ara:ESTAS ENFERMO! O_o**

**Marcos:mira quien habla -._^. La que esta obsesionada con su hermano ran**

**Ara:aaa eso...pues...idiota! U/U**

**Marcos: o/o ara yo...te**

**Ara:O_O?**

**Marcos: t...e. Te quiero**

**Ara: aaaaawwww. Que tierno*_***

**Marcos: te quiero pero matar -w-**

**Ara: T_T**

**Marcos:bueno eso es todo en este cap O_O no me vallan a criticar por lo que escribi ahhhh y estoy por actualizar el fic de date a live eh e_e esten atentos n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marcos:holaaaaaaa n_n apuesto a que creían que mori .-.? pues no**

**Elsword:solo cállate y dejanos leer e_e**

**Marcos: ok ok ._. que buen humor tienes….chicos le digo que este capi es algo largooooo e_e bueno eso es todo**

**Capitulo 4: ¡Te encontraré!**

_PoV: __elsword sieghart_

Ahí estaba como lo había estado pensando durante todos los días. Ya nadie iba a poder impedirme que hiciera todo cuanto quisiera con mi hermana. Me daría el gozo de que todo lo que sintiera no se atreviera a querer experimentarlo lejos de mi.

No dejaba que protestara aún cuando notaba la fuerza que ejercía para intentar hacerme a un lado pero le era imposible. Podía ser el pequeño, podía ser débil pero lo que si no era, era ante ella. Ella lo era más, al menos, me había asegurado de serlo hacía bastante tiempo. Jamás pensé que fuese a necesitarlo para este tipo de ocasión pero ahora, me gustaba. Mi lengua recorría todo su cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Mis manos se aventuraron dejando atrás una de sus prendas, la falda que llevaba la dejé debajo del sofá y se aventuraron en esos muslos tan suaves y delicados que tenía.

Elesis:-elsword, por favor, puedes parar ahora. –gimoteó.

-Deja de pedir algo que jamás sucederá. Disfruta de esto, elesis. –susurré en su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo. –Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Elesis:-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Por favor, esto es… -no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir, por lo que llevé mi mano a su entrepierna dejando una sugerente caricia que hizo que gimiera un poco. Noté como se aguantaba, como se mordía el labio y me miraba de forma suplicante.

No me gustaba que me mirase así, significaba que no quería tenerme lo suficientemente cerca de lo que yo quería estar de ella. Que no quería que le pusiera una mano encima pero yo no le iba a dar ese gusto. Podía cumplir todo lo que ella quisiera pero en esto, yo iba a ser el egoísta esta vez.

Hice más intensas las caricias en aquel lugar, en su sexo y me lancé a sus labios para devorarlos y provocando que dejara escapar los gemidos ahogados en esos besos desesperados que le estaba dando. Mi otra mano, paseó por su cuerpo, subiendo hasta tocar uno de sus pechos el cual no dudé en masajear. Me gustaban la forma que habían tomado durante esos años, eran más grandes, en el tamaño perfecto para ella.

-¿Y si vamos un poco más allá? –murmuré metiendo mis dedos por dentro de su ropa interior. Noté como me daba una patada en la pierna y ladeé la cabeza viendo que sus piernas iban buscando espacios para golpearme. –Deja de resistirte, maldita sea. –dije molesto, cogiendo con fuerza sus muñecas. –Por mucho que patalees, no te vas a librar.

Elesis:-¡Estás enfermo!

-¿Enfermo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quererte? ¿Por querer que estés conmigo? ¿¡Que solo seas mía! ¡Seguro que anoche lo hiciste con ese gilipollas!

Elesis:-¡Eres mi hermano! ¡No puedes obsesionarte conmigo! ¡Eso es lo que te pasa!

¿Obsesionarme con ella? ¿De qué iba? ¿De psicóloga? Lo mio no era obsesión, era amor. Pero si no quería comprenderlo, se lo haría comprender a la fuerza. Apreté los dientes y la miré seriamente, bajando su ropa interior por sus piernas dejando visible aquel lado íntimo de la peli-rroja.

-Portate bien, hazme el favor. –dije divertido mientras sin soltar sus muñecas bajaba lamiendo todo su cuerpo, desde su pecho, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a aquel sitio.

Pero me descuidé y aflojé las manos de su atadura, lo que le di posibilidad a que pudiera moverlas un poco más. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso, simplemente me iba a disponer de divertirme con aquella zona de mi hermana la cual iba a disfrutar más de lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, lo que significaba que era; nada.

Pero algo ocurrió, no sé exactamente el que, que todo quedó negro. Dolía. Me dolía la cabeza y notaba frío por mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me había pasado…? Si yo estaba a punto de…

Lentamente, conseguí abrir mis pesados párpados. Entonces me di cuenta que había estado inconsciente durante dos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para ver como elesis estaba buscando su falda bajo del sofá, donde la había escondido. Vi que llevaba entre sus manos una lámpara. Sonreí, así que se trataba de eso. Me había golpeado.

-No te desharás de mi tan rápido, elesis. –dije llevándome la mano al sitio golpeado mientras me incorporaba.

Ella se sobresaltó y se abrazó a la ropa, cayendo al suelo totalmente asustada. Me flaqueaban las piernas y la cabeza me daba miles de vueltas, pero eso no me impediría no cumplir con lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Lo que tenía ganas de hacer con ella.

Elesis:-¡No te acerques! ¡Para! –gritó mientras se ponía en pie y corría en dirección a la puerta de la salida. Iba en ropa interior ya que no le había dado tiempo a ponerse nada más.

-No irás a salir con esas pintas. –dije con tono dolorido, mientras me apoyaba en el sofá con una mano, con la otra me cogía la frente como si tratara de evitar el mareo de ese modo, cosa inútil obviamente.

Elesis:-¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar contigo!

Dolió. Esas palabras dolieron como si el mundo se hubiera caído bruscamente y de una altura estratosférica encima de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que unas simples palabras dolieran tanto? Quizás, era porque venían siendo de mi hermana, de esa persona por la que vivía. Traté de darle alcance, pero era inútil.

-No puedes salir de aquí. Estás encerrada. –y lo mejor de todo era que no podía saltar por la ventana pues estábamos en el último piso de un edificio de 27 pisos. Sería un suicidio el querer saltar por ella y por muy loca que estuviera, sabía que no sería capaz de saltar. –Yo tengo la llave y jamás te la daré, hermana. –sonreí, inocente, como si no pasara nada.

Elesis:-elsword, por favor. ¡Abre la puerta!

-¿¡Para qué! ¿¡Para que te vayas a casa de tu novio! ¿¡Para que deje que sea el quien te consuele!

Elesis:-¡Déjalo ya!

-¡Él no te quiere! ¡Jamás te querrá como yo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –exploté gritándole a todo pulmón. -¡Joder!

Elesis no dijo nada. Leía miedo en sus ojos , estaban desorbitados como si todo aquello solo se tratara de una pesadilla, de una pesadilla bastante larga y dolorosa. Pero bien sabía que esto era la realidad y que yo, iba a hacer lo que me diese la gana con ella, con su cuerpo, con todo lo que pertenecía a ella. Y tarde o temprano, ella cedería. Porque nadie puede escapar del placer y si algo gusta… pues termina gustando completamente.

Elesis echó a correr, escabulléndose por la cocina. Yo traté de correr pero mi cabeza aún no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para perseguirla a la velocidad que lo habría hecho de tenerla en buen estado. Así que tardé un poco más. Lo suficientemente para que ella se encerrara en la habitación. ¡Y maldita sea la hora en que pusimos el pestillo!

-¡No podrás escapar de mi! Aunque la cierres –golpeé la puerta con un puño, haciendo que ésta vibrara. -¡Tendrás que salir algún día!

No escuché respuesta por su parte, no sé que demonios estaría haciendo pero necesitaba saberlo, era como un ansia de poder observarla. Escuchaba ruidos, apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta tratando de saber que estaba haciendo.

Elesis:-¡Eso es lo que tu te crees! ¡Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir! Y en cuanto raven vea que no aparezco, ¡vendrá!

-¡Entonces acabaré con él personalmente!

Elesis:-¡elsword, no! ¿No ves que eres? ¡Te estás volviendo loco! Bueno… ¡lo estás ya! Para antes de que te arrepientas. Por favor… ¡Por favor!

-¡Me pararé cuando te tenga! Cuando sepa que eres solo mía ¡cuando sepa que no tengo que compartirte!

Elesis:-¡Eso no será nunca! ¡Somos hermanos!

-¡Entonces jamás pararé!

Era demasiado cabezona, demasiado tozuda. ¡Joder! ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar que quería estar con ella? Que lo único que me importaba era estar a su lado y no como su hermano pequeño, sino como algo más. Mucho más lejano a eso. No quería ver como salía con raven ni con ningún otro chico porque… simplemente, mi cuerpo no lo soportaba, me mataba la rabía que me consumía por dentro, el odio que sentía hacía los dos. Y yo no quería odiarla, porque no se puede odiar a aquello que amas.

-¡De aquí no me moveré hasta que salgas de ahí! ¡¿Te enteras!

Elesis:-¡Pues siéntate y espera!

¿Me estaba retando? Golpeé fuertemente la puerta como si fuese lo suficientemente como para echarla abajo pero eso era literalmente imposible porque no era capaz ni de coger la puerta yo solo asi que echarla abajo, dudaba que pudiera. Me enfadé mucho más, sentándome al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y torciendo el gesto. ¡Joder! ¿Es que tenía alimento de sobra o qué?

No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado ya pero estaba un rato ahí sentado, esperando que elesis abriera la puerta tratando de escapar aunque era demasiado lista como para hacerlo sabiendo que no podía abrirla. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina donde ahí había un pequeño reloj en la mesa. Había pasado una hora desde que se había metido dentro de la habitación.

Escuché el timbre, alguien venía a casa. Bufé por lo bajo deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese el pelinegro porque entonces le daría una paliza que no podría levantarse del suelo. Miré antes por la mirilla, viendo una cabellera verde. Suspiré cogiendo las llaves que tenía escondidas y abrí la puerta con desgana, semidesnudo ya que ni siquiera me había dedicado a arreglarme.

-¿Y tú que quieres? Estoy ocupado. –dije molesto.

Rena me miró con cara de enfado, parecía bastante… ¿decepcionada? Dio unos pasos hacía a mí y me abofeteó, sin decir una palabra más. Después vino otra, y otra… y un empujón.

Rena:-¡Eres demasiado, elsword!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero que dices! Eres tú quien ha venido a pegarme, eres tú la que debería decirme que te pasa.

Rena:-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Dónde está elesis, eh?

-¿elesis? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No puede verte, está ocupada. –dije con una sonrisa, aunque creo que no fue demasiado inocente. –Trata de que te abra si crees que puedes, está en la habitación.

Rena me miró un momento, como si creyera que estaba mintiendo. Frunció el ceño y yo alcé una ceja bastante desconcertado. ¿Qué era todo ese numerito? ¿A que venían esas bofetadas? Me sobé las mejillas y gruñí.

-No me vuelvas a levantar la mano, rena.

Rena:-¿O qué? ¿Me atarás al palo de un árbol y me dejarás ahí después de torturarme? –noté ese tono de voz que no era ninguna broma, más bien irónia pura y dura. Fruncí el ceño dándole un empujón. –Estás obsesionándote demasiado, ¿no crees?

-¡¿Y tú que sabes, eh!

Rena:-¡Lo sé todo! ¿Te das cuenta de que casi violas a tu propia hermana! Una cosa es quererla, ¡y otra es usarla de juguete!

-Tú también con eso… ¡Dejalo ya! La amo y no pararé hasta que…

Rena:-¡No! ¡Te estás engañando! – le cortó. – Lo tuyo no es amor, lo tuyo es obsesión. Estás obsesionado con ella y crees que solo puede estar contigo.

-¡Callate! ¡Tú también quieres a raven para ti!

Rena:-¡Pero me da igual si es feliz con otra chica!

-Pues fuiste tu la que me ayudaste a que raven y elesis discutieran, ¿sabes?

Entonces me dio un empujón, entrando un poco en la casa y dándome un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara. Eso si dolió, oh Dios… ¿desde cuando tenía tanta fuerza? No lo recordaba y eso que rena y yo siempre nos la pasábamos dándonos golpes el uno al otro. Pero entonces, algo cruzó mi mente. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo supiera? No había estado aquí y elesis no tenía ningún teléfono encima para llamar a nadie, al menos eso creía yo. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Cómo sabes lo que he querido hacer? –pregunté con bastante malhumor.

Rena:-¿Quieres saberlo de verdad? Muy fácil. – dijo pasando por mi lado, chocando mi hombro con el suyo. Yo me dediqué a seguirla, viendo que me llevaba hasta mi propia habitación donde ahí estaba elesis. La miré un poco extrañado. Me dio un empujón hacía un lado e hizo una patada de viento, derribando la puerta de cuajo. Tragué saliva. Menos mal que era una puerta, hubiese sido yo y hubiera sido atravesado en plan wild charge.

Ella entró al interior, me extrañó no escuchar a elesis dentro y asomé mi cabeza, viendo que no había absolutamente nadie. Entonces me di cuenta de la ventana. Estaba abierta y habían sábanas que se amarraban a la cama y salían por ella. Me acerqué corriendo hasta allí, asomandome y viendo hacía abajo.

Se había escapado.

Elesis se había ido y no me había dado cuenta.

Y lo lógico, fue en busca de ayuda.

Me giré a mirar rabioso a rena y apreté mis puños. Ella simplemente me miraba, totalmente enfadada y con los brazos cruzados, impidiéndome que saliera por la puerta sin pasar por encima de ella.

-¿Dónde está?

Rena:-No te lo diré.

-¡Dimelo! ¡Tengo derecho!

Rena:-Perdiste tu derecho, elsword. –me dijo totalmente seria. –En el momento en el que pusiste una mano donde no debías a elesis.

Eso me irritó. Demasiado. ¡¿Quién se creía que era ella para hablarme de esa forma! Y más aún ¡Para decirme si tenía o no tenía derechos con mi hermana! Me abalancé ante ella, queriendo darle un weapon crash , pero ella fue más rápida, como siempre, y me golpeó en el estómago haciendo que me llevara las manos ahí y cayera de rodillas frente a ella.

Rena:-No lo intentes. Jamás me venciste, eslword. Y mucho menos ahora.

-Dime donde está… ¡Donde la tienes! –exigí, levantándome y tratando de darle en la cara, pero apartó su cabeza y pasó por su lado. Gruñí y rena me empujó.

Rena:-No mereces que te lo diga.

-¡¿Por qué no me pegas! ¡Lo estás deseando! –sentía que la ira se apoderaba de mi, lo único que hacía mi cuerpo era temblar de rabia, de odio y quería enfrentarme a rena quien siempre había estado conmigo y con elesis pero que entre ella y yo siempre había habido rivalidad.

Rena:-Creeme lo haría. Y no por como me siento de ver en lo que te has convertido. Sino por elesis, pero ella me pidió que no te hiciera daño. ¡De verdad que no lo entiendo! Tú… - apretó los puños, impotente. –No dejaré que vuelvas a tocarla, elsword.

-¿Tú y cuantos más? –reí.

Rena:-¿No te das cuenta? Conmigo me basto y me sobro.

Apreté los dientes mirándola completamente ido. ¿Me estaba diciendo que era un débil? ¡Tenía que deshacerme de ella ya e ir a por elesis! No podía entretenerme…

-¡Sal de mi camino, rena! –grité corriendo hacía ella, pero me detuvo de nuevo y la empujé. -¡Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que traerla de vuelta!

Rena:-Aunque me hiciera a un lado, nadie te dejaría tocarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién más lo…?

Rena:-¿sabe? – finalizó con una sonrisa. –No quieras saberlo, créeme…

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿A que se refería? ¿Qué eran más? ¡Me daba igual si eran mis camaradas, pocos o incluso si metían a conocidos de elesis! Ella volvería. Aquí. Conmigo. Y no iba a dejar que se la quedaran ellos. Nunca.

-Me importa una mierda cuantos seáis. –dije empujándola a un lado y saliendo de la habitación. –La encontraré y la traeré de vuelta… y cuando lo haga, iré a por ti.

Rena:-Já.

-¿Te hace gracia?

Rena:-Inténtalo, estaré esperándote. Pero dudo que lo consigas.

La odiaba. Realmente, la odiaba. Me estaba vacilando, delante de mis narices. Apreté fuertemente mis puños y eché a correr notando que mis manos ya me dolían. Mientras corría me miré una de las manos y vi sangre. Gruñí por lo bajo y volví a centrarme en mi meta, ir a casa de raven, seguramente, estarían allí.

Seguro que estaba en casa de ese maldito , ese roba-novias, ese casa-novas… ¿Qué tenía él que no tuviera yo? ¡Siempre era él! ¡Siempre! Corría las calles a toda prisa tras haber salido del ascensor. No importaba cuanto tuviera que correr esa tarde, la encontraría.

Me costara lo que me costara.

Llegué a la casa que buscaba y llamé tantas veces que fundí incluso el timbre, me dejaba la garganta gritando, llamando a cualquiera que estuviera dentro pero nadie abría la puerta. ¿Acaso se estaban haciendo los que no estaban en casa? ¡Eso era demasiado viejo! Miré la casa, la cual era fácil de escalar. Busqué un cubo de basura y me subí encima, saltando y subiendo por el balcón, el cual no estaba demasiado alto de la calle. Abrí la puerta corredera y me metí allí, echando a correr por toda la casa.

-¡elesis! –grité abriendo la última habitación que me quedaba por ver.

No estaba.

¡No estaba!

-¡Joder! –grité golpeando la pared. Entonces sentí un dolor punzante en la mano, me la estaba dejando K.O. – Duele. –murmuré cogiéndome y apretándomela en la otra. Estaba sangrando y se me estaba hinchando, sin no mencionar el color morado que estaba cogiendo.

Pero la mano no me iba a detener. Si no estaba aquí, significaba que estaba en otra casa. ¿A dónde podría haber ido…? Quizás a… Sí, tenía que probar ir allí. Salí como el viento por su casa de la de raven y eché a correr de nuevo, sintiendo como mis pulmones no daban ya de sí y yo los sobrevaloraba, queriendo correr más y más a pesar de ya no tener las suficientemente fuerzas. No tardé demasiado en llegar al edificio que buscaba, alcé mis ojos. Sino estaba ahí, tendría que pensar en otro refugio para ella. Corrí hacía la puerta la cual estaba abierta pues salía una persona de dentro, me metí y vi que el portero no estaba, asi que subí corriendo, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Llegué a la puerta y la golpeé con fuerza, esperando dar en el sitio correcto en esta ocasión.

-¡aisha! –grité aporreando la puerta sin detenerme. -¡Abre, aisha! ¡Soy elsword!

La puerta, se abrió. Eso me dio esperanzas, no lo podía negar. Era posible que ella estuviera allí. Suspiré, recargando mi peso en las rodillas en las que estaba apoyado tratando de recuperar aliento. Alcé la mirada y vi a aisha frente a mi.

Aisha:-¿elsword? –pareció sorprendida por verme ahí y ¿asustada? -¿Q-Que haces… aquí?

-¿Está elesis? Necesito verla.

Aisha:-N-No, ella no está aquí. ¿Po-Por qué? –parecía tenerme miedo, no solía nunca hablarme así mas bien ella siempre me gritaba. Ella sabía algo.

-¡He dicho que donde está! –grité cogiéndola de los hombros y zarandeándola. -¿Dónde la teneís escondida? ¡Está con raven, lo sé! ¡Dime donde!

Aisha:-N-No… -cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a hablar.

Eso era el colmo. ¡El colmo! Sabía donde estaba y no quería decirme. Si ella sabía algo entonces ¿por qué estaba aquí y no con ellos? Quizás… ¡no! ¡me negaba a creer que ella y él estuvieran…!

-¡aisha, dimelo, YA! –exigí.

-Déjala en paz. –alguien habló desde atrás, esa voz… -O tendrás que vértelas con mi destructor, elsword.

-chung… -murmuré soltando a la chica la cual se echó hacía atrás, más asustada que al haberme visto. -¿Tú también?

Chung:-¿Yo también? Perdona, pero no sé si te das cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo con tu amiga.

-Sólo quiero que me diga donde está.

Chung:-¿A la fuerza? Si tratas de conseguirlo todo así, lo único que conseguirás es que te salga todo mal.

-¿Y hablas tú? ¿El experto? –dije con arrogancia.

Chung:-Al menos yo no me obsesiono con la gente que quiero. –su sonrisa me hizo terminar de sacar la poca paciencia que tenía. –Largate de aquí, aquí no está elesis.

-Dime donde está. –chung pasó por mi lado, sin mencionar una palabra. Me volteé esperando que me dijera al menos, un "No te lo diré" como ya me había dicho rena, pero en su lugar, me cerró la puerta en plena cara, dándome en la nariz. –Argh. – me llevé mi mano a ésta y golpeé la puerta. -¡No podréis defenderla siempre! ¡La encontraré! ¡¿Me oyes!

Salí de allí, a paso lento tratando de recobrar algo de fuerzas y aire para poder respirar. Mierda, notaba como el pecho se me iba a salir del cuerpo. Sentía como mis pulmones ardían por el sobreesfuerzo que les estaba haciendo y mi cuerpo entero temblaba, y no de miedo ni de excitación. Tampoco me importaba. No iba a pensar en que me estaba pasando o porqué de pronto todo el mundo estaba en mi contra.

Nadie me entendía.

Era lo único que sabía.

Empecé a caminar, esperando unos segundos antes de echar de nuevo a correr. Sentía demasiado calor, correr tanto no lo había hecho en mi vida y eso me estaba sobrepasando aunque tratara de llevarlo lo más normal posible. Sentía como toda mi visión se enegrecía, se volvía amarilla y volvía al negro. Me detuve, apoyándome en la pared y tratando de respirar. Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos sentía que los tenía cerrados pues no conseguía ver nada, apenas lograba tener visibilidad de donde estaba o donde me encontraba. Me dejé caer de rodillas.

-elesis… -murmuré llevándome una mano al pecho, tosiendo. –…voy a…encontrarte…

Por más que luchaba, no podía ver. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y grité. Grité el nombre de elesis. Si pudiese haber eco en una cuidad tan grande estaba seguro de que habría retumbado y que incluso ella habría podido escucharlo. Empecé a toser fuertemente y me puse a maldecirme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Era eso lo que me faltaba y que raven tenía? ¿Era eso lo que me hacía falta para tratar de alcanzar al que fue mi amigo?

-hermana… -apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y la alcé, inútilmente pues para mi el cielo estaba ennegrecido. -¡Joder! ¡Elesis!

Poco a poco, noté como las pulsaciones de mi cuerpo, dejaban de estar tan presentes en mi pecho y que, mi visión, regresaba de forma lenta y pausada. Al menos, ya veía formas, no muy visibles pero ya no era como si estuviese metido en un sueño del cual no podía despertar. Conforme noté que ya estaba mejor, me levanté y volví a ponerme en carrera. Me daba igual si me caía de nuevo, llegaría a esa casa. ¡Debía de estar en esa casa!

La puerta no paraba de sonar, escuché como alguien decía que ya iba, el típico "Ya voy" "Ya vooooy" y me dejé caer en el suelo, apretándome el pecho. Me dolía demasiado. Más de lo que nunca pensé que podía doler. Sentía que no podía moverme, excepto tratar de coger el aire para conseguir respirar. La puerta se abrió finalmente, aunque dejé de pensar en eso.

?:-¿elsword? –preguntó una voz femenina agachándose frente a mi y tocando mi frente. –Pero ¿qué has hecho? ¡Estás muy mal! – me cogió en brazos como si se cogiese a un bebé, lo sentí.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, viendo que estaba en un sofá. Ni siquiera recordaba haberme quedado dormido pero ya me encontraba mejor. No tenía calor. Ya no había tanto dolor. Mi cabeza estaba mucho mejor. Me incliné un poco y una toalla mojada cayó de mi cabeza a mis piernas.

-¿Eh? –la cogí y la aparté mirando donde estaba. No era mi casa pero si la de…

?:-Hasta que despiertas. –escuché su voz y me giré. -¿Estás mejor? Te desmayaste nada más llegar aquí.

-camila, yo…

Camila:-Calma, calma. Ya me lo agradecerás en otro momento. ¿Estás bien? –se sentó a mi lado, revolviéndome el pelo. –He escuchado que no estás muy bien.

-¿Vas a ponerte en mi contra? –no pude evitarlo, salté a la defensiva.

Camila:-Sólo quiero que me digas que te pasa, porqué te comportas tan… -hizo un gesto un tanto extraño y una pequeña pausa, pero prosiguió. – …así.

Era extraño. De las tres personas con las que me había topado, me habían mirado mal, me habían herido con palabras, me habían golpeado y mil cosas más. Pero camila se comportaba como siempre, o eso me parecía. Parecía seguir comportándose como la hermana mayor como siempre la había visto. Seguía preocupándose por mi, lo veía en su cara. Apreté los dientes y desvié la mirada de ella.

-La quiero conmigo.

Camila:-Ya, ya. Eso me lo imagino. Lo sé. Siempre la has querido ¿no es así?

Eso me sorprendió y abrí los ojos. ¿Ella lo sabía? Pero si nunca lo dije.

Camila:-No hace falta tener un sparring para saberlo.

-¿Pero cómo…?

Camila:-Te comportabas como algo más que un hermano, pero sin excederte. Siempre fue así. Siempre te preocupabas por ella, incluso cuando todo estaba bien. Y bueno, porqué no decirte… que siempre te has puesto celoso de raven. –lo mencionó, parecía que quisiera hablar de él.

Me dio un tic en el ojo al ser mencionado y gruñí, notando como camila se relajaba en el sofá. Si ella sabía lo que había hecho no comprendía porque se comportaba tal cual, todos estaban enfadados, decepcionados y muy malhumorados conmigo. Ella… ¿qué estaba?

Camila:-No está bien lo que has intentado hacer, elsword.

-Es la única manera. –le corté rápidamente.

Ya sé porqué camino iba. Psicologa. ¿Quería meterse en mis pensamientos y tratar de que recapacitara? Jamás. No permitiría que me comieran la cabeza, mucho menos ella.

-¿No es lo que siempre dices cuando bebes de más, camila?

(N/A: marcos: O_O camila desde cuando bebe?...elsword: O_O ni idea)

Creo que eso le dolió pues guardó un poco de silencio. Yo mostré una pequeña sonrisa y me levanté de allí.

-Gracias por cuidarme pero quiero saber dónde está.

Camila:-¿Para qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la encuentres?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Camila:-Eso te crees tu, chaval. – dijo levantándose de su asiento y mirándome desde su altura, con los ojos fijos. –No pienso decirte nada y créeme, no trates de buscarla porque ¿sabes qué? Ella no quiere ser encontrada.

-¡¿Crees que eso a mi me importa! –grité furioso de haber escuchado esas palabras. -¡La encontraré! ¡Con o sin tu ayuda! ¡Eres como los demás!

Pero ¿qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Por qué no querían entender que era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no trataban de ponerse en mi maldita situación? ¡Todos protegían a elesis! ¿No había nadie que no los ayudará? Salí de allí, sin querer hablar más con ella. Sinceramente, no iba a conseguir nada por su parte, eso lo sabía así que simplemente, se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

Seguro que estaba en casa de karis , aunque tenían sus pequeñas discusiones de amigas siempre se estaban ayudando y karis era demasiado protectora con ella, nunca supe muy bien el porqué aunque siempre se lo había estado agradecido. En el caso de que estuviera con ella, no iba a tener contemplaciones. Esta vez no. La llevaría de vuelta conmigo incluso sin que la pelirroja succubus quisiera.

Pero aun ni siquiera había llegado a casa cuando se me puso delante la persona que andaba buscando. La miré con el ceño fruncido sin decir absolutamente nada. Por la cara que llevaba estaba claro que sabía de que iba el tema. Sobraban palabras. La mirada que me lanzaba era más que suficiente y solo esperaba que no se me pusiera gallita como todos.

Karis:-Asqueroso niñato de mierda. Eres un imbécil, sieghart. Eres demasiado asqueroso para mi vista. Mereces que te de una paliza y hacerte más pequeño que una hormiga. No sabes las ganas que tengo de cortarte en mil pedacitos hasta hacerte más fino que el polvo.

-¡Já! – exclamé sin poder evitarlo. – Mira como tiemblo, .

Me guié por mi instinto y simplemente le di un puñetazo en la cara con la suficientemente fuerza como para voltearle la cara.

-¡Dime donde está! – me separé de ella, poniéndome a la defensiva pues sabía que ella no dudaría en atacarme como yo había hecho con ella.

Karis:-Tsk… - se limpió la mejilla. - ¿Me acabas de pegar, niñato estúpido?

-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer! – fue tan rápida que ni siquiera la vi.

Me golpeó en la cara con una patada que me hizo volar por el aire y chocar con un local de hamel. Traté de levantarme pero noté un peso en mi pecho que me hizo soltar un grito agarrando su pierna. Me estaba pisoteando esa engreída…

Karis:-¿Te parece bien esto? ¿O prefieres que te rompa las piernas para que no puedas volver a andar?

-No me das miedo, estúpida. – gruñí tratando de apartar su asqueroso pie de encima de mía pero hizo más presión y gemí de dolor. –Maldita…

Karis:-¡¿Cómo has tenido los cojones de intentar violar a tu propia hermana? – rugió en mitad de la calle haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran haciéndonos el centro de atención. - ¡Eres un puto demente!

-¿No decís que es una obsesión? ¿En qué quedamos, eh? –vacilé aunque sabía muy bien que no estaba en esas condiciones.

Ella me golpeó la cara dos veces más y presionó más. Dolía bastante no lo podía negar pero no iba a darle el gusto de ver mi rostro dolorido. Jamás me dejaría vencer por ella.

Karis:-Te fusilaría, lo sabes ¿verdad? Te ahorcaría, te quemaría, te arrastraría por toda la ciudad desnudo, te ahogaría, te desmembraría, te lanzaría a los leones, te cortaría la lengua y lo que tienes tu por representación de hombría antes de mandarte al mismísimo infierno.

-Lo sé. –mostré una sonrisa. –Ahora… -mi rostro se volvió serio. –Dime donde está mi hermana.

Karis:-Oh, si claro… ahora mismo te diré donde está… -noté la irónia en su voz y esa falsa sonrisa. - ¡¿Crees que te lo voy a decir, pedazo de loco!

-Más te vale decírmelo, demonia del sueño (succubu). –presioné su tobillo y lo retorcí viendo como apretaba los dientes. -¡Voy a encontrarla aunque la escondáis en el infierno! –grité alzando mis piernas y golpeándola en la espalda.

Eso me la sacó rápido de encima. Me puse de pie y nose que paso algo se apodero de mi y tome un tubo con mis manos ya que no traje mi espada Y hice algo que nunca crei hacer atacar a uno de mis amigos….

-SANDSTORM!- cante mi tecnica y ahí vi como salia la tormenta de arena dandole de lleno a karis. Despues de el ataca pude ver a karis toda herida. Me importaba una mierda si moria o no

-¡No me persigas! –chillé cogiéndola de los hombros. - ¡Ella es mía! ¡Tiene que estar conmigo!

Karis:-E...estás c...completamente loco.

-Por ella… -agregué yo aunque seguro que eso no lo quería escuchar ella o no se refería a eso.

Salí de ahi y eché a correr siguiendo calle abajo, sabía que la casa de eve estaba por allí y simplemente, tenía que alcanzarla. Ella era la única que podía ayudarme. Lo sabía. Siempre se había llevado mejor conmigo que con los demás. Era yo quien siempre me la llevaba por ahí porque los demás hacían planes sin contar con ella por ser la reina nasod. No podía fallarme. ¡Ella no!

Toqué la puerta bastante ansioso porque respondiera. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo estaba demasiado magullado ya. La noche incluso había caído y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Y ese día, no sabía porque la luna ni siquiera estaba visible. Como si se hubiera escondido.

"Elesis…" pensé tratando de encontrar la Luna. Parecía que también se había escondido de mi y solté una risa amarga por ello. Que casualidades tiene la vida ¿eh? A veces parece que pase por algo pero eso no puede ser porque no existen.

No parecía que hubiera alguien en casa y me dejé caer al lado de la puerta. Si no estaba, quizás llegaría en un rato o por la mañana. Fuese como fuese, no iba a moverme de ese lugar. Tenía que hablar con ella, era la única con la que seguramente pudiese contar… o quizás no. Pero debía arriesgar la última carta de personas con las que pensaba que estaban a mi lado. Todos estaban en el otro lado. Eve… ¿estaría del mío o estaría con ellos?

-Te encontraré, elesis… aunque tenga que morir en el intento. –musité, notando como mis ojos me pesaban.

Estaba totalmente agotado, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba con la misma velocidad que siempre. Más bien, todo pesaba. Era imposible poder continuar en estas circunstancias pero si esperaba un minuto más, elesis era posible que se alejara mucho más de mi y eso no podía permitirlo. Pero por más que trataba de abrir mis ojos, estos se dejaban caer. No paraba de pensar en donde podía estar escondida, en donde podrían tenerla…

"Elesis…"

Y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

_-¿Eh? ¿Dónde…?_

_Observaba todo mi alrededor. Me encontraba en el parque infantil donde solíamos jugar._

_Risas._

_Se oían risas y me eran tan familiares… caminé hasta dar con un grupo de niños de apenas __8 a 17__ años jugando la mar de divertidos. Se reían el uno del otro. Las chicas corrían de un sitio para otro y los chicos estaban jugando con una pelota__. Aunque algunos eran mayores siempre haciamos eso el menor de 8 años era yo_

_Eramos… nosotros de niños._

_Ahí estaba__ add__, jugando a ser un héroe __con sus dynamo__ con las chicas mientras ellas chillaban fingiendo que había algún malvado acechandolas. Y ahí saltaba __chung__, ese chavalín __rubio que por lo raro es que parece chica,__ que era como un pequeño demonio al cual le encantaba haciendo travesuras, haciéndose el malvado con ellas._

_Elesis__ estaba entre ellas__ a pesar de que ella ahí tenia 14 años__. Estaba realmente tan hermosa. Con esas mejillas sonrojadas, con esos enormes ojos __rojisos__, brillantes… pero su mirada, esos ojos… iban hacía __raven__ quien estaba siendo portero y deteniendo todos mis tiros._

_-¡__raven__! ¡Deja de pararme los tiros!_

_Raven:__-Entonces jamás aprenderás a batir a un portero, –me decía de lo más divertido._

_Eran buenos tiempos. Ahí era inconsciente de todo. No sabía lo que era el odio.__.__ El rencor. El miedo. La locura. Los celos… simplemente, tenía un sentido protector demasiado alto._

_-__elesis__… - traté de alcanzarla pero de repente, todo se volvió circular, llevándome a otro tiempo._

_De repente, vi otra escena._

_Raven:__-Venga, __elesis__. Debes de ser fuerte y afrontarlo solita._

_Elesis:__-Pero… tengo miedo, no puedo…_

_Raven:__-Si puedes, yo confío en ti._

_Elesis:__-¡No puedo! –las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos me hicieron apretar los puños. Ese idiota…_

_-¡__raven__! –una pequeña mata de pelo __rojisa __ salió de la nada, mordiendo la rodilla del __cuervo__. Era yo. Sonreí por ello y simplemente, me dediqué a observarles._

_Raven:__-¡Au!¡Que eso duele! – se quejaba él._

_-¿¡Que le haces a mi hermana! ¡No la asustes más!_

_Raven:__-¡No la asusto! ¡Intento que venza sus miedos!_

_-¡A ti te voy a vencer en un combate! – le retaba ya desde bien pequeño, ni siquiera recordaba que siendo tan pequeños ya tuviera esa competición._

_No pude evitar desviar mis ojos de la pelea verbal que estaba teniendo con __raven__ cuando era un __adolescente__ para observar a __elesis__ quien nos observaba preocupada. A los dos. ¿Quizás por ese tiempo ella ya quería a __raven__? Sólo de pensarlo hacía que se me contrajera el corazón. Me mordí los labios y me acerqué hasta allí sin ser muy consciente de si estuviese donde estuviese, podría hablar con la chibi __elesis__._

_-¿Te gusta? –hablé._

_Elesis:__-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la pequeña, por lo que deduje que podía hablar con ella._

_-Soy alguien muy cercano a ti. –dije con una sonrisa. -¿Te gusta ese chico?_

_Elesis:__-¿__raven__? –preguntó algo dudosa._

_Lo miró y sonrió. De pronto, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y una enorme sonrisa se apareció en su rostro. Iluminandolo por completo. Haciendo que mi corazón, se detuviera._

_Elesis:__-¡Si! ¡Me gusta mucho!_

_-¿Y… qué pasa con el __pelirrojo__? –pregunté con la cabeza agachada, tratando de no parecer dolido._

_Elesis:__-¿__elsword__? Lo quiero. – sus palabras hicieron que se abrieran mis ojos de par en par y la mirara. - ¡Lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo! – era tan sincera… y esa sonrisa lo hacía realmente real. - ¡Es mi hermano, siempre lo será!_

_-¿Lo odiarías…? – me miró confusa, y ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Podrías llegar a odiarlo en un futuro, __elesis__?_

_Elesis:__-No… - sonrió, dulcemente. – Jamás podré odiar a mi hermano. Él es mi héroe._

_Él es mi héroe. Él es mi héroe. Él es mi héroe._

_Eso resonó en todo el lugar. Mi cuerpo quedó paralizado. Apenas podía moverme. Estaba ahí, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y todas esas imágenes salieron de mi vista, tornándose todo negro. Apreté los ojos con fuerza._

_Él es mi héroe._

_¿De verdad pensaba que yo era su héroe? Esas palabras daban calor a mi pecho el cual estaba bastante dolorido. Desde tan pequeño, siempre se había fijado en __raven__. Quizás es por eso que siempre me la pasaba discutiendo con él, tratando de ganarle en peleas de cualquier tipo. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, no sé como llegué a la escuela primaria donde todos eramos compañeros. Me moví un poco y estábamos en el patio, todos._

_Raven__ enfrente de mi, con los brazos cruzados y un yo de 10 años dispuesto a atacarle._

_Recordaba esa pelea. Fue porque __raven__ y __elesis__ pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Quedaban para hacer los déberes juntos. Se iban a jugar siempre juntos, hablaban de cosas que jamás nos contaban a los demás… en esos tiempos, era cuando empezaba a sentir celos por mi mejor amigo. Por ese chico que pasaba demasiado tiempo con mi hermana._

_Raven:__-¿Cuál es tu problema, __els__? – me preguntaba ._

_-¡Mi problema…! –exclamó él bastante irritado._

_-…eres tú. – terminamos los dos a la vez._

_Siempre había sido __raven__._

_Y siempre iba a ser __raven_

_No podía evitarlo, tratara lo que tratara de hacer. Ella lo iba a elegir siempre. No importaba si era más fuerte o si vestía mejor. No importaba si la protegía el doble de veces o si la cargaba más veces encima. No importaba si hacía todo cuanto dijese, lo mucho que la complaciera porque jamás… fu__e__raven__. Siempre fu__i__ su hermano pequeño. Su pequeño héroe._

_Elesis:__-¡__elsword__!_

_Abrí los ojos, viendo a __elesis__ como me sonreí y tiraba de mi. Me quedé observándonos a los dos. Se nos veía tan felices… ¿por qué todo eso tuvo que acabar? ¿Por qué ella… tuvo que elegirlo a él en vez de a mi? Yo… yo siempre he cuidado de ella y siempre la he protegido. No entiendo que hice mal… que hice para que lo prefiriera a él._

_Elesis:__-Estaremos siempre juntos ¿verdad? Jamás te irás de mi lado._

_-¡Nunca me separaré de ti! ¡Aunque me cueste la vida! Porque somos hermanos ¿cierto? Y los hermanos deben de protegerse siempre._

_Elesis:__-¿Me protegerás aunque seamos viejecitos? – exclamó ella de lo más emocionada._

_-¡Por supuesto! Les patearé con mi bastón. – reía haciendo el gesto de golpear a alguien con un bastón._

_Ella reía. Y era feliz. Y yo reía con ella, sintiéndome el chico más afortunado del planeta._

_Elesis:__-Soy feliz contigo, __hermanito__. – la miré, notando como sentía una enorme carga en mi pecho. – Me gusta ser tu hermana… eres el mejor hermano del mundo. – y fue entonces cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla, sacándome los colores. - ¡Te quiero, __elsword__! ¡Te quiero mucho!_

_Noté mi cara mojada y me llevé una mano a mi mejilla sin apartar mis ojos de aquellos dos chicos ingenuos. De esos chicos felices. Estaba llorando… ¿por qué…?_

_-__elesis__… yo… -apreté los dientes, dejando que las lágrimas que habían aflorado en mis __ojos rojos__, cayeran sin miedo. – Te fallé._

Mis ojos se abrían de par en par y noté como mi rostro estaba mojado. Me llevé mi manga a la cara, limpiándomela. Había sido un sueño y había llorado. Recordaba cada palabra mencionada por mi hermana. Y sus "te quiero" resonaban en mi cabeza. Subí mi cabeza hacía el cielo, viendo todavía aquel cielo estrellado, oscuro… y sin Luna.

Entonces, recordé aquel día… ¿lo recordarás tú?

*FlashBack

Elesis:-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – preguntaba ilusionada.

-¡Allí! ¿No la ves? – reí mientras señalaba el cielo. - ¡Aquello no es una estrella normal y corriente! Se trata de Marte, ¿a que es genial?

Elesis cogía el telescopío y seguía el dedo que le guiaba el pequeño de los hermanos, con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Elesis:-¡Moo! ¡No lo veo!

Reí por ello y me acerqué donde estaba, colocándome tras de ella y guiándola para llevar el telescopio al lugar adecuado. Elesis miraba por el lugar, hasta que me ordenó parar dándome un golpe en el pecho suave. No necesitaba decirme nada, con eso me bastaba para saber que quería.

Elesis:-¡Lo veo! ¡Lo veo! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es diferente! –exclamó totalmente emocionada. - ¡Es genial! ¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Parece mentira que no me veas en casa con tantos libros y tantos documentales… -dije haciéndome el herido.

Elesis me sacó la lengua y siguió observando las estrellas mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar al cielo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Recuerdo que aquel día, fue especial. Vimos pasar una estrella fugaz y le pedimos un deseo…

Elesis:-¿Qué has pedido, elsword?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – pregunté sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - ¡Si te lo dijese, no se cumpliría, tonta!

Elesis:-¡Pero soy tu hermana! No pasará nada. – hinchó las mejillas haciendo un gesto tan infantil que me reí divertido acariciando su cabeza.

-Algún día, estoy seguro de que lo sabrás.

Elesis:-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo.

Aquel día… pedí un único sueño… el mismo sueño que le he pedido a las estrellas durante muchos años…

*Fin del FlashBack

Volví a abrir los ojos. De nuevo me había quedado dormido. Y ahora, incluso era de día. Se ve que era aún temprano. Me incorporé notando que mi cuerpo estaba bastante lastimado pues me dolía bastante. Ojalá elesis no estuviera aprovechando toda esta noche que había dejado correr por el cansancio para escapar más lejos de mi, sino… No. No iba a pensar así.

Volví a llamar a la puerta, deseoso de encontrar a eve.

Y ésta, abrió la puerta.

Eve:-¡oh elsword! Que temprano verte por aquí, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿estás bien?

-Tengo que hablar contigo… es importante. – intenté mantener la calma.

Eve:-Cla-Claro, dime. – ni siquiera me ofreció paso, ¿por qué? De normal ella… me dejaba entrar a su casa antes de cualquier cosa. La miré dudoso, y fruncí levemente el ceño. - ¿Pasa algo?

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

Eve:-E-Es que…estoy inventando algo nuevo y p..pues creo que en cualquier momento puede explotar y no quiero que salgas herido

Creo que entendí que pasaría con su invento nuevo por lo que suspire

-Ya veo, pero para eso uso iron body y listo ¿no? – sonreí y simplemente entré.

Eve:-¡No! ¡Elsword, espera! – me persiguió. - ¡No entr…!

Tarde. Mis ojos, ya habían visto el motivo del porqué no quería que entrara.

**Fin capitulo 4**

**Marcos: ohhhh apuesto a quieren saber que vio**

**Elsword:quienes están O_O?**

**Marcos:todos n_n y alguien mas**

**Rena:quien? O.O?**

**Marcos: os dare una pista…..STORM BLADE!**

**Elsword:mi otro yo o.O! **

**Elsword(RS):hola n_n**

**Marcos:bueno eso es todo por hoy…aahhhh y sobre date a live ya casi termino el cap solo espere e_e XD**


End file.
